Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Kaze no Fang
Summary: Crossover de cuatro series: Mai Otome, La Leyenda de Korra, Burst Angel y Black Lagoon. Un grupo de mercenarias realizan casi cualquier trabajo, mientras cierto trío no sabe lo que les espera y una sirvienta resulta no ser sólo eso. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando una situación arriesgada las une en un único sentido primitivo de supervivencia?
1. Chapter 1 Mercenarias

**Buen día/tarde/noche tengan todos los lectores. Esta es la segunda historia que publico en esta página, pero es la primera que hago sola en Crossover (Pues estoy co-creando uno con mi imouto-chan), sin embargo no pediré clemencia en los comentarios, ya que son las críticas constructivas las que permiten avanzar aunque sean duras.**

 **Este es un crossover de cuatro series: Mai Otome, La Leyenda de Korra, Burst Angel (Bakurestu Tenshi) y Black Lagoon. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo los he tomado prestados a sus respectivos creadores para ubicarlos juntos en un universo semejante al nuestro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Es un relato con alto contenido yuri (relación chica-chica) y a lo largo de la narración puede presentarse en inferior medida algo de yaoi (relación chico-chico). Si no es el tipo de historia de tu preferencia, no te la recomiendo**

 **Algunos de los lugares, desde sitios hasta ciudades enteras no existen en un lugar distinto a mi imaginación**

 **SÍNDROME DE ESTOCOLMO**

 **Síndrome de Estocolmo**

Trastorno psicólogico temporal que aparece en la persona que ha sido secuestrada y que consiste en mostrarse comprensivo y benevolente con la conducta de los secuestradores e identificarse progresivamente con sus ideas, ya sea durante el secuestro o tras ser liberada

 **CAPÍTULO 01: Mercenarias**

Era un atardecer maravilloso, la mezcla de colores anaranjados con algunos púrpuras se dejaban ver distribuidos por el firmamento, mientras que por el este comenzaron a verse las primeras estrellas que daban paso a la noche. Desde su balcón Natsuki Krueger era testigo de semejante escenario con su amiga Korra DiMartino. La primera tenía una cabellera lisa, larga y color cobalto en contraste con una piel pálida y unos preciosos ojos verdes; la segunda, cuyo cabello castaño oscuro llevaba en una cola alta, mantenía su mirada azul celeste en el cielo al mismo tiempo que su tez morena se veía algo más cálida al recibir los últimos rayos del sol.

Natsuki era atlética, pero delgada en comparación con Korra, quien tenía un cuerpo algo más musculoso, aunque sin dejar de ser femenino. Krueger en ese momento vestía unos jeans azules con una playera blanca, además de chaqueta y botas de cuero, atuendo parecido al de la morena, sólo que el calzado de esta es marrón, su camiseta no tiene mangas y en el momento no usa chaqueta.

-Ahhh…- rompió el silencio Krueger -¿Será que es tiempo de despertar a esa maldita floja?-

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunta DiMartino -¿Tenemos algún trabajo?-

-No por ahora- Respondió Natsuki con cierta pereza –Sin embargo no creo que vaya a ser una noche tranquila-

-Tienes razón- Admite Korra –Seguro que a Sei y Midori se les ocurrirá darnos algo que hacer porque ellas siempre son así-

Acariciándose la cabeza y suspirando con resignación, es la de ojos celestes la que decide ir a despertar a la otra amiga con la que conviven. Al abrir la puerta la ve tirada en la cama como siempre, la chica es de piel morena también, pero levemente más clara que la de Korra, su cabellera es corta y plateada, goza de un cuerpo en buen estado físico en un nivel muscular intermedio entre sus dos compañeras. Su humanidad en ese momento apenas está cubierta por un camisón color naranja con un tanga negro, la sábana que debería cobijarla se encuentra en el suelo.

-Hora de levantarse, Jo- Le dice Korra en voz alta mientras le arroja una toalla –Ve y toma un baño a ver si espabilas-

La aludida entreabre los ojos, son de un particular color rojo como la sangre que tienen brillo, pero carecen de alguna expresión emocional en particular. La chica se levanta con pereza, aunque acata sin problema alguno la orden de su amiga al dirigirse al cuarto de baño como si nada. Jo Carpenter es la chica más joven de ese pequeño grupo y comparte su cuarto con la mayor entre ellas, alguien igual de desordenada además de tener otros aspectos en común.

-Jo, ¿Sabes dónde está Revy?- Interroga Natsuki a la recién despierta

-Creo que está en el Yellow Flag- Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella

-Es posible- Agregó Korra –La vi salir hace más o menos una hora, tomó su móvil, pero no las llaves del auto.-

La llamada Revy es conocida como "Two Hands" en el bajo mundo, aunque su verdadero nombre es Rebecca Hiroe. Tiene la cabellera de un raro color violeta oscuro, aunque en ocasiones se le ve marrón como sus ojos y lo lleva en una coleta la mayor parte del tiempo. Es casi igual de fuerte que Korra muscularmente, aunque tiene más clara la piel que esta y Jo, sin llegar a la palidez de la de Natsuki. Una de sus costumbres es ir a beber con su amiga Eda los sábados, justamente como lo estaba haciendo en esa ocasión.

-Olvidaba que hoy es sábado- Recordó Natsuki en ese momento

La mayor de todas es Revy, en edad le sigue Korra y Jo sólo es menor que Natsuki por unos meses. Sin embargo Krueger es la más seria en muchos sentidos y, aunque ninguna lidera el grupo, es quien recibe junto con DiMartino las llamadas para los trabajos que les son asignados. Las cuatro tienen un carácter totalmente distinto, pero igual se las arreglaron para convivir juntas en el mismo departamento. Su residencia es en un séptimo piso, consta de dos habitaciones con litera cada una, un cuarto útil, una cocina con comedor, sala de estar, baño, un pequeño estudio y un balcón.

Ya la noche había caído, Jo estaba en la sala viendo una película de terror, Korra se ejercitaba y Natsuki había salido a dar una vuelta en su moto. Así como nadie hacía preguntas a Revy cuando esta salía a beber, era lo mismo con la de ojos verdes quien tenía sus propios asuntos aparte del trabajo. Aunque fueran amigas, cada una tenía su propio pasado del cual habrían revelado lo mínimo posible a sus compañeras y no por desconfianza, sino la simple costumbre de no dejarse conocer demasiado a fondo por otras personas, de hecho su camaradería se basaba principalmente en saberse cubrir las espaldas en las situaciones peligrosas.

Exactamente el peligro era la principal palabra para describir su trabajo, son un pequeño grupo de mujeres que arriesgan su vida para poder comer. Revy y Jo tenían grandiosas habilidades con las armas, llevando siempre dos pistolas para cada una de sus manos. La principal virtud de Korra es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de preferencia lleva armas blancas encima para ocasionar menor ruido, aunque no prescinde de una de fuego por si acaso. Natsuki usa dos pistolas también, aunque está entrenada en la lucha. Las dos primeras se especializaron en el hurto, pudiendo apoderarse de casi cualquier cosa y las segundas en espionaje pudiendo conseguir cualquier información con el método que sea necesario incluyendo el allanamiento.

Revy era la proveedora de armas, su contacto con Eda, quien es una excelente traficante de estas, y su amplio conocimiento sobre explosivos les garantiza el tener siempre lo necesario de este campo. Jo era la encargada de los vehículos, tanto el conseguirlos como pilotearlos. Korra se ocupaba de los sistemas de seguridad, desactivarlos, reprogramarlos o construirlos, incluso tenía uno especialmente para su departamento que era lo último en tecnología. Natsuki aportaba su habilidad en falsificaciones, uniformes de casi cualquier entidad para infiltraciones, identificaciones casi legítimas y su capacidad para romper y alterar códigos de acceso la hacen un gran elemento. Con todo esto junto al adiestramiento que recibieron las convierte en un estupendo equipo.

Recibían trabajos de casi cualquier persona o entidad, aunque los que les asignaban eran seleccionados primero por el grupo Bai Lan, que fue el que las reclutó. Si bien son mercenarias y se dedican a diversos tipos de tareas, las misiones más grandes, peligrosas y mejor remuneradas eran las que Sei y Midori, contactos de Bai Lan, ponían en sus capaces manos para ser realizadas. Lo que jamás se imaginaron era que pronto recibirían un encargo que, aparte de arriesgar sus vidas más que nunca, las cambiaría para siempre.

De repente suena el móvil de Korra interrumpiendo sus ejercicios físicos. La morena toma una toalla y se la cuelga del cuello mientras seca un poco el sudor de su cara con uno de los extremos para finalmente contestar. Aunque ningún número aparecía identificado, ella ya sabía que se trataba de alguien de Bai Lan

-DiMartino- Contestó Korra

-Habla Aswald- Esta vez era la voz de Midori la que se oía en el auricular –Tenemos un trabajo especialmente para ustedes ¿se encuentran las otras tres contigo en este momento?- Preguntó

-No- Respondió la morena –Pero puedo ocuparme de recibir la información al respecto-

/

Agradezco mucho su lectura y espero que además haya sido de su disfrute. No me quejo si me dejan sus review con sus observaciones


	2. Chapter 2 Blancos

**No sé si sea necesario decirlo nuevamente, pero ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Cada uno corresponde a sus respectivos creadores y yo sólo me entretengo creando una narración diferente con ellos sin recibir beneficio económico alguno.**

 **Un par de cosas que me faltaron por aclarar en el capítulo 01:**

 **-Aparte de Natsuki, las demás protagonistas no tienen apellido concreto. Siendo así, a Korra y a Revy les puse el de uno de sus respectivos "padres" (refiriéndome a sus creadores). En cuanto a Jo, le di el apellido Carpenter porque fue el que utilizó en la única misión de infiltración en el que participó haciéndose pasar por hija de un exitoso negociante.**

 **Asami (La leyenda de Korra) ya cuenta con el apellido Sato, pero le agregué Konietzkova (Por Bryan Konietzko, uno de sus cradores) para que su ascendencia corresponda mejor a su aspecto físico**

 **-Si bien dije que algunos lugares serían de mi invención, otros si existen en la vida real. También serán mencionados algunos que existían en las series de las que proceden los personajes (Ejemplo: Yellow Flag es un bar que sirve como sitio de reunión recurrente en la serie Black Lagoon)**

 **No siendo mas, les deseo un gran disfrute continuando la lectura de este fic**

 **CAPÍTULO 02: Blancos**

En otra ciudad, cuya zona residencial se caracterizaba por ser bastante exclusiva, estaba Shizuru Viola en su jardín viendo la misma luna que habían mirado Natsuki Krueger y Korra DiMartino. Aquel lugar era una casa grande, no tanto como la mansión de sus padres pero, aunque viviera allí con su hermana, contaban con mucho más espacio del que hubieran necesitado para encontrarse cómodas. Sin embargo todo en su vida era más o menos así, teniendo muchos más bienes de los que le hacen falta, cada uno de sus caprichos materiales siempre satisfechos con creces y sin ausencia posible de lujos. Como si esto no fuera suficiente, sus padres hicieron todo para enviarlas a ella y su hermana a la mejor universidad del país a realizar sus estudios superiores.

Aparte de haber sido bendecida terrenalmente con todo bien material posible, Shizuru Viola era una mujer muy bella físicamente, su largo cabello castaño ondeaba levemente en el viento nocturno, mientras el corto flequillo sobre su frente apenas se movía un poco. Sus rojos carmesíes permanecían con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba también expresada por una suave y laxa sonrisa de sus finos labios. Su espalda acompañada por una breve cintura se apoyaba relajadamente sobre una de las paredes del jardín, el conjunto de su cuerpo es atlético pero delgado y, siendo contemplado por las estrellas, vestía una bata de delicada seda púrpura.

-Onee-sama- Dijo una chica que apareció en la puerta -¿Saldrás conmigo esta noche?- Preguntó

-No lo sé, Meg. Sueles ir a sitios demasiado bulliciosos- Respondió dubitativa Shizuru

-Vamos, Onee-sama, las chicas no irán a menos que logre convencerte- Explicó

-¿Por qué es tan importante? Sabes que no me gustan los sitios cundidos de personas ni las fiestas de fraternidad a las que vas-

-Esta vez no es así- Replicó la muchacha –Se trata de un bar muy exclusivo que inauguran esta noche y me dijeron que es muy distinguido y refinado-

-Está bien, está bien- Se resignó la castaña –Pero si veo algo que no me gusta, volveré a casa de inmediato-

La chica con la que Shizuru hablaba era su hermana, una pelirroja muy enérgica y alegre. Su nombre era Megumi Viola, más conocida entre sus cercanos como Meg de cuerpo delgado, aunque con una impresionante delantera que le daba un par de razones para ser popular entre los muchachos. Su pálida piel junto a unos ojos de un vivo azul contrastante con sus rojos cabellos complementaban el conjunto que la hacían una hermosa mujer. Su estatura era levemente más baja que la de su hermana mayor.

Había otra persona que conocía a las dos anteriores y se encontraba ya en el lugar vistiendo un entallado vestido rojo. Asami Sato Konietzkova, una hermosísima mujer cuyos ojos verdes parecían seducir a quien la miraba, su rostro era adornado además por unos labios rojos que resaltaban en su pálida piel y su cabello ondulado caía sobre su espalda como una cascada negra. Como si fuera poco, gozaba de un cuerpo en forma de envidiables proporciones casi perfectas, llegando a hacer creer a más de uno que es una escultural modelo, ya que su belleza es digna de estar en muchas portadas de revista. Por estas cualidades y contar además con una gran inteligencia, su popularidad en la universidad equivale a la de las hermanas Viola, quienes son sus más cercanas amigas.

-Oye, Roberta ¿qué te parece si tomas asiento?- Dice Asami a una mujer no mucho mayor que ella misma que se encuentra un par de pasos atrás

-Pero señorita, hago parte de su servidumbre y…- Responde la chica

-Sin peros, Roberta- Enfatiza la de ojos verdes –Aquí no está mi padre para obligarte a actuar como mi sirvienta, sé que él te envió únicamente para cuidarme, pero resulta que aquí eres mi amiga, mi igual-

-Como guste, señorita- Dice Roberta

-Por cierto, ya basta de llamarme así. Puedes referirte a mí informalmente-

Roberta Cisneros es una criada de la familia Sato desde que Asami tiene memoria, pero se desconoce su procedencia. Tiene unos misteriosos ojos azules oscuros ocultos tras unos lentes redondos transparentes, mientras un largo cabello negro, que lleva casi siempre trenzado, en esa ocasión está suelto enmarcando su pálido rostro. La mayor parte del tiempo su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto permanece escondido bajo un traje de Maid, pero por petición de su protegida, esta vez lleva una delicada blusa blanca de largas mangas con un discreto pantalón negro que destaca un poco más su figura. Aun cuando su aspecto en esos momentos era informal, su comportamiento seguía siendo tan servil como siempre, para disgusto de Asami, quien se siente unida a ella por una amistad.

Recién tomó lugar Roberta al lado de Asami cuando ven llegar a Shizuru y Meg rodeadas por un grupo de chicas. Todas estaban vestidas de un modo elegante e informal al mismo tiempo, acordes al tipo de lugar en el que estaban, ya que se trataba de un sitio de reunión para tomar el té al estilo inglés, sólo que a cualquier hora del día y con aperitivos. En la noche se sirven vinos de la mejor calidad y, como actividades, es posible tocar el piano, el violín y hacer catas de las diferentes bebidas, además como inauguración habría una convención literaria, así que había un grupo de escritores invitados.

En otra mesa había un par de mujeres de las que ya se había hablado antes, una era la no muy contenta "two hands" y la otra era Eda, su atractiva amiga, cuyos rasgos anglosajones (rubia, blanca y de ojos azules) sumados a una estilizada figura y una mirada coqueta la convertían en una mujer cuya presencia no era ignorada por muchos. Revy tenía puesta una falda de prenses naranja, pantimedias y blusa de manga larga color negro con una boina y botas texanas marrones; un look que la hacía parecer como una intelectual literaria. La rubia, en vez de la camiseta sin mangas con minifalda de siempre, esta vez llevaba un discreto vestido azul rey con zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-¿Para qué diablos me trajiste aquí, Eda?- Preguntó Revy sin ocultar su disgusto –Cuando dijiste que me llevarías a un nuevo lugar, pensé que se trataba de un bar mejor que Yellow Flag-

-Vamos, dos manos ¿No te gusta la cacería?- Cuestionó sin responder Eda

-No estoy para estúpidos juegos, Eda. Dime de una puta vez qué hago aquí o me largo y me llevo el auto- Sentenció "two hands"

-¡Maldita!- Estuvo a punto de gritarlo la rubia –Como me hagas volver andando tan lejos ¡te mato!-

-No seas imbécil, aunque sea tu auto, fue Jo quien te lo consiguió. Eso me da derecho sobre él-

Antes de llegar al punto en cuestión, Revy y Eda se ponen a discutir como niñas de primaria, algo que se puede extender durante un buen rato ante la ausencia de alguien que las detenga. Afortunadamente, en ese momento suena el Smartphone de "two hands" dando un abrupto fin a la riña verbal, pues ambas mujeres ya saben que se trata muy seguramente de un trabajo.

-"Two Hands"- Responde Revy

-Soy yo, DiMartino- Contesta Korra –Tenemos un trabajo-

-¿Krueger ya lo sabe?- Interroga "Two Hands"

-Me temo que no la localicé. Pero al igual que a ti, le enviaré la información, así que arréglatelas para verla sin levantar sospechas. En este caso es secuestro. Blancos: Viola y Sato Konietzkova- Finaliza DiMartino.

 **Agradezco la lectura y de antemano los reviews con sus observaciones (sugerencias también)**


	3. Chapter 3 Aventura

**Buenos días/tardes/noches**

 **Antes de comenzar esta capítulo, hay una advertencia que debo hacer: Hay Lemon (contenido sexual explícito) en esta parte de la historia y aparentemente eso es un gran problema. Se recomienda discreción o algo así.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **CAPÍTULO 03: Aventura**

Pese a lo que le había dicho a Revy, Korra decidió no correr el riesgo de mandarle la información a Natsuki, ya que al no saber lo que hacía cuando no se encontraba con ellas o en un trabajo, ignoraba quién podría estar cerca de ella en el momento en el que le envíe cualquier archivo. Optó entonces por hacerle otra llamada una vez más, a ver si le respondía.

-Krueger- Se oyó al otro lado de la línea

-Soy yo, DiMartino- Dijo Korra -¿Qué diablos te pasa? Tú misma dijiste que seguramente no sería un día tranquilo, que nos darían un trabajo y de todas maneras te desapareces así-

-Korra, escúchame, no estoy de humor para eso ya mismo y seguro que ahora sería desperdiciar tiempo en explicaciones. ¿Podrías decirme de una buena vez para qué me estás llamando?- Determinó Natsuki

-Tienes razón, luego hablamos de tus jodidas costumbres- Acordó la morena –Ya sabes que se trata de un trabajo. En este caso: Secuestro. Objetivos: Viola y Sato Konietzkova. La información básica dada por Bai Lan te la estoy enviando ahora, ya sabes qué hacer-

-De acuerdo- Responde Krueger –Le echaré una mirada a los datos y veré primero si puedo averiguar algo por aquí antes de volver a casa para trazar el plan que pondremos en marcha-

-Me parece bien así entonces- Asiente DiMartino –Cuando estés aquí hablamos-

Cuelga Natsuki mientras mira a su lado a alguien con quien estaba hablando antes de atender la llamada. Se trata de un hombre maduro de cabello oscuro y trenzado, ojos marrones de mirada seria tras unos lentes redondos y piel ligeramente bronceada. El nombre de aquel tipo es desconocido, sólo se le conoce por el apellido Yamada, el cual tampoco se sabe si es verdaderamente el suyo.

-A juzgar por cómo y con quien hablaste, es seguro que se trata de trabajo- Dijo Yamada –Y por lo que dijiste antes de colgar, puedo suponer que piensas que sé algo sobre el objetivo-

-Delante de ti me resulta absurdo andarme con secretos respecto a este tipo de llamadas- Respondió Krueger –Y supones bien, eres una de mis mejores fuentes de información, así que pienso aprovechar que estás aquí-

Yamada es un hombre conocido tanto fuera como dentro de la ley por ser una fuente fidedigna de información, ya que es una persona muy talentosa en lo que refiere a la recolección de datos. Nadie sabe cómo lo hace o si trabaja solo, pero es sumamente confiable, su única condición es que la información que provee, dependiendo de la confidencialidad, tiene un costo económico.

-Ya conoces mis tarifas- Puntualiza Yamada –Lo que te dije, junto con lo que me vas a preguntar se añadirá a tu cuenta-

-Sí, ya lo sabía- Asintió Natsuki –Ahora dime sin rodeos ¿Qué sabes acerca de las familias Viola y Sato Konietzko?- Cuestionó inmediatamente

Mientras Yamada responde a Natsuki su pregunta en una sencilla cafetería, en el sitio recién inaugurado donde irónicamente se encuentran las chicas, de las cuales las mercenarias tienen que averiguar todo lo que puedan, Revy y Eda se encuentran en uno de los baños mirando la información enviada por Korra. Si bien la rubia no hace parte propiamente del equipo, de vez en cuando le ha dado a "Two Hands" datos útiles para sus trabajos, aparte de ayudarle con las armas, así que las mercenarias la consideran una aliada.

Bai Lan suele proveerles sólo la información básica de los objetivos y en esta ocasión eso no cambió. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de personas, los datos van acompañados de fotografías, así que Eda al verlas se sorprende un poco

-Mira lo que son las malditas casualidades- Dice la rubia

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunta Revy

-¿Qué acaso no ves?- Cuestiona Eda –Claro que no. Si no hubieras hecho cara de culo desde que llegamos, sabrías igual que yo que esas chicas están aquí-

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Dice "Two Hands"

-Tú si no sabes ni dónde estás parada, pedazo de tonta- la regaña –Sato Konietzkova estaba acompañada de una nena desconocida cuando llegamos y luego se acercaron a ella las dos Viola con un grupo de chicas. Desde entonces han sido asediadas por otra gente-

Revy al saber esto, no pierde el tiempo y llama a Korra inmediatamente

-DiMartino- Responde rápidamente la morena

-Soy yo, "Two Hands"- Dice Revy –Será mejor que tú y Jo traigan sus culos aquí ya mismo-

-¿Para qué nos quieres en el Yellow Flag ahora? Tenemos mucho qué hacer- Cuestiona Korra

-Primero: No estamos en el Yellow Flag- Puntualiza "Two Hands" –Segundo: Da la casualidad que Eda vio a nuestros blancos aquí-

-Parece que el viento sopla a nuestro favor- Sonríe DiMartino –Dime entonces ¿Dónde carajo están?-

-Este lugar se llama "La Bohemia"- Indica Revy –Se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad de Windbloom y hoy fue inaugurado-

Korra cuelga un poco irritada, necesitarían de más que suerte para llegar a Windbloom rápidamente ya que, si bien es la ciudad vecina, desconocían el sitio al que irían porque no suelen estar en esa zona.

-Jo ¿Sabes cómo llegar rápidamente al centro de Windbloom?- Pregunta Korra a su compañera

-Sí, estuve ahí hace un par de semanas con una chica- Responde Jo sin dejar de mirar su película

-Bien, tú conducirás- Indica la de ojos azules –Vístete porque tenemos que ir allí de inmediato-

Sabiendo que se trata de trabajo, Jo no tiene inconveniente alguno en detener la película e ir a buscar algo que usar para salir. Korra por su parte, había acabado de tomar una ducha, así que también fue a vestirse lo más rápido posible.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Korra y Jo se reúnen con Revy y Eda en "La Bohemia" como si fueran un grupo de amigas común y corriente.

-¿Llamaste a Natsuki?- Pregunta Korra a Revy

-Dijo que sabía dónde era y que llegaría en unos diez minutos- Respondió "Two Hands"

-Las chicas que vienen a buscar están a las tres en punto- Indica Eda dando una rápida mirada de reojo al punto en cuestión

-Vaya, pero si es Meg- Dice de repente Jo quien no miró los datos enviados por Bai Lan antes de salir de la vivienda

Las otras tres mujeres la miran, realmente Jo no es de mostrarse así con respecto a ninguna persona, ni siquiera tratándose de un blanco por el cual vayan a recibir una fuerte suma de dinero como en ese caso.

-¿Cómo?- Cuestiona Eda –No me digas que ya la conoces-

-No diría algo como conocerla- Responde Jo como si fuera algo sin demasiada importancia –Es una chica con la que tuve una aventura hace un par de semanas-

-No me digas que…- No alcanza Korra a preguntar

-Si- Interrumpe la peliplateada –Tuvimos sexo-

Antes de salirse más de lo que las llevó a encontrarse allí, llegó Natsuki. Ella no sólo vio inmediatamente a los objetivos, sino que ya tenía una idea para ocuparse de la misión sin levantar sospechas: infiltración.

Tras la recién confesión de Jo, Revy y Korra se ocuparon de mantenerla en un lado de la mesa en el que no fuera vista por Meg mientras escuchaban el plan de Natsuki, ya que por el momento no convenía que la menor de las Viola se acercara a ellas todavía. Eda, aunque no estaba incluida en la misión, decidió ayudarlas porque ya estaba ahí, además nada le costaba simplemente no perder de vista a los blancos aprovechando su capacidad de vigilancia de campo, que desarrolló tiempo antes de convertirse en traficante de armas.

-Aparte de lo que sabemos de ellas, cortesía de Bai Lan…- comenzó a decir Natsuki –No son personas a las que nos podamos acercar así de fácil-

-Eso dices tú- Intervino "Two Hands" –Pero a Jo no parece haberle costado mucho llevarse a la cama a Megumi Viola-

Natsuki se sorprendió, ya que como llegó al encuentro de ellas luego de que Jo hubiera hecho semejante revelación, no tenía idea de que la más joven de sus compañeras tuviera semejante cercanía con uno de sus objetivos.

 _FLASHBACK DE JO_

Era una de esas pocas noches en las que Jo salía de la casa un fin de semana que no fuera en compañía de sus amigas para un trabajo o al cine a ver una película de terror. Sin ella misma terminar de entender por qué, su instinto la llevó a conectarse esa misma tarde a la red de internet y, se tratara de destino o suerte, la primera persona con quien habló resultó ser nada menos que Megumi Viola.

La más joven de las hermanas Viola, por razones desconocidas, evitó mencionar su apellido en todo momento, aunque fue algo que también hizo Jo, pero sólo porque no le pareció indispensable que la pelirroja lo supiera. La menor entre el grupo de mercenarias no se caracteriza por ser muy conversadora, pero con Meg se siente casi tan bien como son sus amigas, y el sentimiento es mutuo, así que sin muchos rodeos deciden concertar una cita esa misma noche.

Jo no se caracteriza por gustar de lugares con grandes concentraciones de gente y ruido, pero quiso dejarle a Meg la elección del lugar arriesgándose a que se tratase de una discoteca bulliciosa. Afortunadamente para ella, era un sitio discreto llamado Black System, cafetería de día y bar de noche donde se reúnen las personas para conversar y beber algo o comer algún postre con música ligera de fondo.

-Dices que sólo has salido con chicos, pero hoy decidiste entrar a un sitio en la red sólo para mujeres- Menciona Jo en medio de la conversación

-Bueno, es que los chicos son lindos y atentos, pero me terminan aburriendo en cuanto empiezan a acosarme para que me acueste con ellos- Explica Meg –Sólo a dos o tres les hice caso, aunque no fue lo bueno que esperaba.-

-No todos los hombres son así, además… ¿podrías estar segura de que yo no quiero eso de ti?- Pregunta la peliplateada sin perder su mirada casi inexpresiva

-¿Es una broma o una insinuación descarada?- Cuestiona la pelirroja

Jo se levanta de su asiento y, sin responder a la pregunta, toma a Meg de las mejillas y la besa apasionadamente de inmediato sin dar oportunidad a reacciones posibles. La pelirroja forcejea hasta soltarse, se para, le da una bofetada a su acompañante y sale del bar. La mercenaria, con la mejilla colorada, hace como si nada estuviera pasando, pone en la mesa el dinero que paga por lo que consumieron esa noche más la propina y sale tras su acompañante.

Meg es alcanzada por Jo en las cercanías de un callejón solitario, a esa hora la gente se encontraba en bares o discotecas y Windbloom se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad muy segura, así que la tasa de delincuencia era muy baja, de modo que tampoco se veían personas sospechosas por esa zona… estaban solas. La pelirroja es tomada del brazo.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó la pelirroja –Eres peor que los chicos con los que he estado-

-Quería demostrarte que no bromeaba- Replicó Jo –Además ¿en qué soy peor? Sólo te hacía conocer inmediatamente mis intenciones-

La más joven de las hermanas Viola parece haberse quedado pensando en algo, aunque Jo sólo la suelta y la observa. Las miradas azul y roja se encuentran, la mercenaria no es muy buena leyendo a la gente, pero sigue sus instintos y besa a Meg, esta vez la abraza por la cintura para evitar que se escape, puede sentir esos pechos grandes sobre los propios a través de la ropa. La pelirroja volvió a resistirse, sin embargo por poco tiempo esta vez, de hecho abrazó por el cuello a la morena.

Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que Meg era besada por alguien, al igual que ya había recibido besos así de profundos antes. Sin embargo las sensaciones que experimentaba eran completamente nuevas en comparación a lo que vivió con chicos, supo lo que era la verdadera excitación al sentir el calor por todo el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo concentrándose en ciertas partes de su anatomía a través de sus labios. Jo lo notó porque, a diferencia de la pelirroja, ella ya había estado con otras mujeres antes y sabía reconocer las emociones que ocasionaba a partir de las reacciones.

Separaron sus rostros un poco y se miraron a los ojos sin deshacer el beso en absoluto. Meg tenía su cara casi tan roja como su cabello, mientras que Jo, quien pocas veces experimenta emociones, siente calientes sus mejillas. La pelirroja, presa de sus propias sensaciones, toma una decisión.

-¿Vives muy lejos?- Pregunta respirando levemente agitada

-Si- Responde Jo casi en un susurro

-¡Sígueme!- Ordena Meg

La menor de las hermanas Viola no tiene reparos en llevar a Jo a su casa aun con las negras intenciones que tiene, aquella impulsividad no la había visto la mercenaria nunca en nadie, ni en mujeres ni en sus más iracundos enemigos.

-¡Qué suerte tengo!- Exclama Meg al darse cuenta de que su hermana no se encuentra en casa –Shizuru seguramente pasará la noche en casa de Asami-

En aquel momento Jo no le dio importancia a esos nombres, no le interesaba saber quiénes eran, ella sólo había ido a una cosa y parecía ser que Meg se la daría sin hacerse rogar mucho. La pelirroja se deja llevar por su calentura y conduce a su acompañante directamente a su habitación, ambas tendrían una noche que no olvidarían.

Al momento de entrar, Jo se despoja de inmediato de su chaqueta de mezclilla y camiseta negra, Meg se sorprende por un instante al ver que no usa sostén. Se siguen besando y quitando la ropa hasta que caen en la cama desnudas, la morena queda sobre la pelirroja, quien por un momento detiene lo que están haciendo.

-Espera un poco- Dice Meg –Es nuestra primera cita ¿no estarás pensando que soy una chica fácil?-

-No me queda claro a qué te refieres exactamente con eso- Responde Jo –Si hacer esto en la primera cita es de chicas fáciles, también lo soy yo por venir a tu casa a hacerte el amor-

La propia Jo no sabe por qué utilizó esas palabras, en vez de "tener sexo" o "follar" aunque no se detuvo a pensarlo, no cuando esos azules ojos la estaban mirando así en medio de la penumbra, mostrándole una emoción que nunca halló en otras parejas sexuales antes. Volvió a besar a Meg ignorando todo eso para acallar cualquier duda en ambas, estaba allí por placer, además si como mercenaria no ha dudado al momento de quitar una vida en sus misiones, no se permitiría un titubeo con aquella mujer

La pelirroja demostró seguridad en lo que estaba haciendo, decidió olvidarse de que estaban allí tras una primera cita y se concentró en el gozo, ella también lo quería. Jo le besó y acarició el cuello con la lengua haciéndola estremecer, luego le dejó un húmedo camino desde ahí hasta aquellos grandes pechos tan deseados. Mientras más placer sentía Meg, más dispuesta estaba a permitir semejantes avances a la peliplateada, eso se notaba a través de los gemidos que lanzaba.

Jo se tomó su tiempo en los pechos de Meg, no podía desaprovechar semejante par de "dones" otorgados por la naturaleza. La pelirroja estaba extasiada por la experiencia, pero no quiso quedarse quieta, así que hizo que sus cuerpos giraran para quedar sobre la morena.

-Nunca he hecho esto- Dijo agitada –Déjame intentarlo, ¿sí?-

Sin esperar respuesta, se abalanza sobre los pechos de Jo, ciertamente más pequeños que los suyos propios, pero la curiosidad y el deseo la impulsan a explorar con la boca hasta llegar a ellos. Si algo aprendió de los chicos, es más o menos lo que hacen para estimular a una mujer, sólo que con ser una tenía la ventaja de que con conocer su propio cuerpo y contar con instinto femenino podía hacerlo mucho mejor que ellos. Descubrió rápidamente cómo tocar, acariciar y besar.

-Sigue así…- susurra Jo –vas muy bien…- agrega excitada

La mercenaria está acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa en sus relaciones sexuales, pero está dispuesta a permitirle a Meg que experimente todo lo que quiera con su cuerpo. Aquella pelirroja era ardiente, mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, así que estaba deseosa de saber qué tan lejos llegaba, especialmente cuando le comenzó a besar la cara interna de los muslos.

Meg ubicó sus piernas a los lados de la cabeza de Jo para darle total acceso a la zona más sensible de su anatomía, así ambas podrían estimular y disfrutar simultáneamente. Cada una emplea la boca y lengua para atender el sexo de la otra, la peliplateada como una experta, la pelirroja siguiendo sus lujuriosos instintos. La mercenaria, quien no se permitió del todo la pasividad, demostró lo que había aprendido tras varias "sesiones de práctica" haciendo exactamente lo que había descubierto que a su compañera le gustaba más, sólo que con mayor velocidad e intensidad.

-Ahhh…- Lanzó Meg un largo grito abandonándose al intenso orgasmo que alcanzó, el primero que logra durante un encuentro sexual.

Como compensación o porque a Meg no le gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, así que continúa utilizando su boca en el sexo de Jo para hacerla gozar. Si bien la pelirroja no cuenta con la experiencia que han tenido sus anteriores amantes, a la mercenaria le excita y complace mucho lo sabiendo que la chica le pone cierto esmero a hacerlo lo mejor posible. En ese caso, la menor de las Viola no tiene nada que envidiar a otras mujeres en lo que a realizar un buen sexo oral se refiere.

Un gran gemido brota de la garganta de la morena indicando que ha llegado al clímax, algo que la satisface tanto a ella misma como a la pelirroja. Tras haberse abandonado a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, Jo descansa un instante sólo para continuar la sesión amatoria, ya que cambia de posición, una en la que su sexo y el de Meg quedan prácticamente pegados.

-¿Qué… haces?- pregunta Meg un poco agitada

-No preguntes… sólo siente- Responde Jo también recuperando el aliento

Así, en la posición de las tijeras, Jo comienza a moverse ocasionando una sensación, más que agradable, placentera en ambas. Ante el gozo que sienten, los gemidos no se hacen esperar e inundan por completo la habitación con el sonido. Sus sexos de por sí ya estaban calientes y mojados, pero aquello aumentó a causa del efecto de la frotación. Para Meg todo eso era nuevo, no hacía mucho que había tenido un orgasmo, pero ya estaba cerca del segundo.

Tras unos minutos de moverse vigorosamente para estimularse de manera mutua con sus propios sexos, ambas mujeres llegan al clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Meg cae sobre las sábanas y Jo se acomoda a su lado muy cerca de ella para poder besarla. Luego de descansar por un rato prudente volvieron a calentarse y continuaron, fue una sesión de sexo intenso que terminó durando toda la noche.

Para ambas fue la primera vez en algo: Meg estuvo con una mujer con la que tuvo orgasmos en el encuentro sexual y Jo pasó la noche entera con ella.

-Conozco el juego- Dijo Meg entre los brazos de Jo –Aun así ¿Te volveré a ver?-

-Si- Respondió Jo sin haberse detenido a pensarlo –Lo pasamos demasiado bien juntas-

Jo hizo y dijo cosas que por ninguna otra mujer habría dicho o hecho, es más, su casi nula capacidad de sorprenderse surgió con Meg. Sin embargo no pretendía establecer una relación seria con ella. A pesar de eso, se despidieron como si fueran una pareja de recién casadas y, aunque no hablaban a diario, mantuvieron el contacto. Desde entonces, la pelirroja no ha tenido mucho tiempo libre y la morena había estado trabajando, así que no habían vuelto a verse.

FIN DE FLASHBACK DE JO

Natsuki, Korra, Revy y Eda no pudieron evitar el sonrojo que les causó el hecho de que Jo les contase desde su punto de vista con tanto detalle. Podrían haberse sorprendido de que la más joven y callada de su grupo hubiera hablado tanto, pero no, su atención en todo momento se centralizó en lo que la chica les había contado.

-Pues yo si diría que la conoces- Dijo finalmente Natsuki –El que hallas hecho "esto y aquello" con ella no es poca cosa-

-Jajajajajaja- Rió con ganas Eda y abrazó por los hombros a Krueger -¡Qué ternura la forma en la que lo dices! "Esto y aquello" jajajajajaja-

-¡Deja de reírte!- Replica alterada la de ojos verdes

-Pero Eda tiene razón, Natsuki- Admite Revy –Ellas follaron y ya, somos adultas-

-Sí, bueno, Jo tuvo sexo con uno de los objetivos- Agregó Korra aun con las mejillas algo coloradas y mirando a otra parte –Natsuki ¿Crees que es un hecho que favorezca a la realización del plan que se te ocurrió?-

-La verdad… es que si- Respondió la aludida –Es más, al parecer se saltó varios pasos de él-

-De acuerdo- Interviene "Two Hands" –Explícanos de qué se trata de una vez por todas a ver si lo llevamos a cabo. Sabes que cuando el caso es de secuestro, es una situación que me saca de casillas-

-Algo que no resulta muy difícil, Dos Manos- Comenta Eda.

 **Ojalá les haya gustado. Agradezco su lectura y no me quejo si me dejan un review con cualquier tipo de observación**


	4. Chapter 4 Planeamiento

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches.**

 **Antes que nada, me disculpo por mi tardanza en actualizar este fic. No decir cada cuánto puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero si que no pienso abandonar esta historia**

 **Espero que disfruten tanto su lectura como lo hice yo al escribirla**

 **CAPÍTULO 04: Planeamiento**

Ya se tenía claro que para llevar a cabo el secuestro sin levantar sospechas, la infiltración era la mejor alternativa que tenían para acercarse a sus blancos, quienes cursan sus estudios superiores en la prestigiosa Universidad de Windbloom, más conocida como Garderobe. Natsuki se ocuparía con Korra de fabricar las identificaciones que eran indispensables para poder ingresar a la institución, ya que llevan un chip en su interior que les permite pasar por las entradas y acceder a los diferentes servicios que ofrece el lugar.

Como suelen hacerlo en todas las operaciones de infiltración, llevarían armas, así que también en eso tendría que cooperar Korra, ya que tiene que intervenir los sistemas de seguridad en ese caso también para que no sea detectado ninguno de sus inusuales artefactos, mientras que Revy y Eda conseguirían lo más discreto, pero no menos eficaz de esa área. Jo se ocuparía de los vehículos que hagan falta, aunque en el caso de Natsuki y "Two Hands" eso no sería necesario.

Sin que las propias hermanas Viola y la joven Sato Konietzkova lo supieran, tenían guardias vigilándolas desde las sombras en el mismo Garderobe, haciéndose pasar por personal de la Universidad misma e incluso por estudiantes comunes. Ese fue el primer justificante del plan, ya que, al no saber a qué número de escoltas se enfrentaban, resultaba demasiado arriesgado intentar el secuestro con el método más rápido.

INFORMACIÓN PROPORCIONADA POR BAI LAN

Shizuru Viola: 21 años de edad, estudiante de Derecho con énfasis en Ciencias Políticas de Garderobe, habita con su hermana en una residencia ubicada en la urbanización Kirima al este de Windbloom. Experta en la ceremonia del té, arreglos florales, normas de etiqueta y negociaciones diplomáticas. Presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Facultad de Ciencias políticas de la Universidad y del club de decoración de espacios; aunque también es practicante de artes marciales, siendo de su preferencia competir en el manejo de armas con la Naginata como su principal. Entre sus talentos, se destaca por tener el puntaje más alto de su carrera

Megumi Viola: 19 años de edad, estudiante de Administración Empresarial con énfasis en Negocios y Exportaciones de Garderobe, habita con su hermana en una residencia ubicada en la urbanización Kirima al este de Windbloom. Galardonada deportista como nadadora y atleta de carreras, siendo esto último en lo que más se destaca, ya que es asidua ganadora de importantes competencias a nivel estatal y nacional. Es una de los miembros estrella del equipo de atletismo debido a su sobresaliente desempeño, aunque también es activa participante del club de natación, del que es una de las titulares. No es la más brillante como estudiante, pero se las ha arreglado para mantenerse en los primeros puestos en el ranking de su carrera.

Asami Sato Konietzkova: 21 años de edad, estudiante de Ingeniería Mecánica con énfasis en Diseño Aerodinámico de Garderobe, habita con su criada Roberta Cisneros en una residencia ubicada en la urbanización Red Kingdom al oeste de Windbloom. Es campeona universitaria de Artes Marciales Mixtas, aunque sobresale principalmente por su inteligencia demostrada en el club de carreras de vehículos motorizados, un grupo fundado por ella en el que se dedican a modificar automóviles y motocicletas para competir en eventos de este estilo a nivel nacional. Tiene el puesto número uno en el ranking de la Facultad de Ingeniería.

INFORMACIÓN PROPORCIONADA POR YAMADA

El padre de Shizuru y Megumi, Shizuku Viola, es nada menos que senador de la república y entusiasta defensor de la propuesta de ley que otorga ciertas libertades en el porte legal de armas. Eso sin mencionar que aquel hombre estaba por anunciar su candidatura a la presidencia con grandes posibilidades de obtener dicho cargo. Por otra parte, Hiroshi Sato, famoso estratega militar de alta posición en el ejército, era también administrador de Industrias Futuro: empresa de mucho prestigio precursora de las nuevas tecnologías en medios de transporte aéreo y vehicular urbano que era la herencia que su esposa, Yasuko Konietzkova le dejó a su hija.

Shizuku Viola es un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien llevaba la política en la sangre, ya que es algo a lo que su familia se ha dedicado desde la primera dinastía de emperadores de la que se ha tenido noticia, estando siempre cerca de quienes ostentan el poder de gobierno en calidad de consejeros o ministros. Así pues, siendo el actual representante principal de la familia Viola, ambiciona esta vez no ser la mano derecha del jefe de estado, sino serlo del mismo modo que en su momento lo consiguió su tío abuelo, quien fue presidente de la República. En su juventud Shizuku, soltero cotizado y apuesto, vivió un intenso romance con Naomi Fujino, una rica heredera de una gran industria internacional del té y quien se convertiría tanto en su esposa como en madre de sus hijas, también en su principal apoyo en su carrera política.

En el caso de la familia Sato, también se remonta a varios siglos de antigüedad, siendo estos samuráis al servicio del emperador al principio y después militares en su mayoría ostentando cargos de alto rango en el ejército o como servidores públicos en calidad de escoltas de importantes personalidades del país. Hiroshi Sato, hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones, cuando aún se dedicaba a misiones de campo como piloto del ejército, estuvo en uno de los países de occidente liderando a una tropa cuando conoció a Yasuko Konietzkova, dueña de Industrias Futuro y una fortuna no mayor a su impresionante belleza, así que no pudo evitar caer rendido a sus pies. El militar la conquistó porque estaba enamorado de ella y no por su dinero, ya que de todas formas él contaba con ser de privilegiada procedencia.

Naomi Fujino, mujer de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, pertenecía a una familia sin tanto remonte histórico como los dos anteriores, pero nació siendo destinada a heredar una gran fortuna procedente de la industria del té, fundada por su abuelo, quien la comenzó desde cero hasta convertirla en un exitosísimo negocio con exportación a varios países y la llamó Fuuka Tea. En una entrevista en la que Shizuku Viola estaba en campaña como candidato al Senado, le preguntaron a Naomi qué es lo que la ha mantenido tan unida a él en un matrimonio estable por tanto tiempo y ella respondió: Es mi compañero de vida… además es apuesto *risas*.

Industrias Futuro fue fundada hace unas cinco generaciones atrás por Sergei Konietzko, un ingeniero estupendo e idealista inventor, tras la gran Revolución Industrial que ocasionó un gran revuelo tecnológico. Luego de que Sergei heredera la empresa a su hijo, este siguió sus pasos al igual que el resto de su descendencia hasta la época actual, de hecho cada uno de los que ha estado al frente ha conseguido grandes progresos, no sólo para el negocio familiar, sino también para todo lo referente a transporte aéreo, marítimo y especialmente el terrestre. No mucho tiempo después de que Yasuko Konietzkova, hermosísima mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, quedara al frente de Industrias Futuro, conoció a un joven y temerario piloto llamado Hiroshi Sato, de quien se enamoró, según los rumores, por tener una mirada amable, aunque no le dejó ver sus sentimientos hasta no saber que eran correspondidos por él. Una de las creaciones más populares de Yasuko es el Sato-móvil, el auto más veloz y aerodinámico que ha lanzado su compañía hecho en honor a su esposo.

Eda, quien ha escuchado todo tanto respecto a lo que llevan del plan como la información recopilada, se da cuenta de que, además de las famosas personalidades, hay un nombre que le suena mucho.

-Oye, Dos manos- Comienza a decir -¿Esa tal Roberta no es conocida tuya?-

Revy lo piensa por unos instantes y luego se le suben todos los colores a la cara. Las chicas que la rodean observan su reacción sin saber interpretarla, hasta que notan como frunce el entrecejo y muestra los dientes en un gesto poco amistoso, así que se dan cuenta de que es furia.

-¡Ya me acordé de esa maldita!- Espeta Revy –Por culpa de esa jodida sirvienta no pude comerme un solo rosco durante mi estancia en New York-

-No preguntaré qué estuviste haciendo allá- Anticipa Korra -¿Pero qué tiene que ver la sirvienta con ese asunto entre tú y las mujeres?-

-Realmente no sé por qué- Responde –Pero cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre y salía, ella estaba en los sitios que frecuentaba y, si no se quedaba con la mujer a la que le echaba el ojo, hacía o le decía algo para que se fuera-

-Jajajajajaja- Ríe la rubia –Vaya que eres estúpida para dejarte quitar una mujer así-

-¿Estás aburrida con tus dientes, Eda?- Ironiza "Two Hands" -¿O lo que quieres es cabrearme hasta que te fría a balazos?-

-Yo soy quien les dará balazos a todas ustedes si no dejan ya eso- Dice Natsuki ya harta de que se vayan por la tangente –Maldita sea, no somos ningunas adolescentes y tenemos trabajo qué hacer-

-Vamos, vamos- Intenta calmarla Korra –Ya conocemos la primera parte del plan y la ejecutaremos, pero hasta no llevarla a cabo es inútil proseguir con algo más-

Natsuki le dio la razón a Korra y se calmó, ya que cada una de ellas sabe en resumidas cuentas qué hará, además no pueden pensar aun en un segundo paso hasta haberse acercado a los blancos lo suficiente, primero han de ganarse su confianza para alejarlas de su escolta y eso aún no lo logran. En ese momento interviene la rubia nuevamente.

-¿Podrías acompañarlas en esta misión?- Pregunta

-Sueles brindarnos una ayuda muy valiosa, Eda- Dice Korra -¿Pero qué interés tendrías tú en involucrarte en esta misión?-

-Eso es cierto- Secunda Revy –No creas que compartiremos nuestra paga contigo, además, si Bai Lan no responde por nosotras, mucho menos lo harán por ti-

-Bai Lan nos asigna las misiones y luego quedamos por nuestra cuenta. Si morimos no admitirán habernos contratado- Agrega Jo

-Aunque si aceptas estas condiciones, podríamos permitirte participar- Admite Natsuki –Sin embargo quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que quieres en este caso porque tú nunca participas en nuestras misiones ¿Qué hace a esta tan especial?-

-Verán- Explica Eda –Al igual que lo que me trajo acá, esperaba conocer a una persona rica para casarme y dejar este maldito negocio. He hecho mucho dinero, pero me espera un muy mal futuro si un día la policía me captura-

Las chicas quedan entre sorprendidas y pensativas al conocer las razones de Eda, tanto que Revy, quien por reacción normal se habría burlado de ella, no se atrevió a hacerlo en esta ocasión. Ninguna de ellas había pensado en un futuro ni si sería su actual oficio a lo que querían dedicarse hasta el final de sus vidas que podía llegar pronto estando en medio de uno de esos trabajos que les asignan.

-Está bien, Eda- Dice finalmente Natsuki –Vas a ayudarnos con esto, tu participación será muy valiosa y posiblemente consigas el retiro que buscas. Así todas obtendremos lo que queremos-

"… todas obtendremos lo que queremos" eso último hizo pensar a las demás si eran las palabras correctas porque, suponiendo que todo en esta misión resulte con el éxito esperado, que con el secuestro Bai Lan logre su cometido y todas salgan con vida de esto ¿Conseguirán algo de lo que desean ellas? O más bien ¿Saben ellas qué es lo que sus corazones quieren? En ese momento sintieron un poco de envidia hacia Eda por ello, pero queriendo que al menos ella alcance su objetivo, ya que parece tenerlo tan claro.

Revy vio hacia la mesa donde estaban las hermanas Viola y Sato Konietzkova rodeadas de chicas, aunque no mira a ninguna de ellas, sino a la de lentes redondos que viste blusa blanca de mangas largas y pantalón negro. Le costó mucho ocultar su disgusto porque cuando la mujer le devolvió la mirada supo que se trataba de Roberta.

Las horas fueron pasando y las actividades de tipo literario fueron más interesantes de lo que creyeron que sería. Jo no quiso beber alcohol, así que sólo tomó té y fue designada como conductora esa noche. Natsuki y Korra bebieron vino, pero no el suficiente como para embriagarse mientras Eda tomó bastante cerveza importada. Revy estaba actuando de un modo que no es su costumbre, pues apenas tocó la bebida que había pedido, aunque las otras no se fijaron mucho en eso porque para ellas era como la calma antes de la tormenta, de modo que aprovecharon para pasar un buen momento antes de concentrarse en el trabajo.

-¿Revy?- Le dijo Korra

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió la aludida con desgano

-Llevaremos a Eda a casa- Dijo Natsuki –No está borracha, tampoco sobria, de modo que no la dejaremos conducir así-

-¿Te importaría ocuparte de su auto?- Preguntó Jo –Casi no bebiste, así que estás bien para conducir-

-Sí, no pasa nada. Volveré a casa en su maldito auto- Respondió "Two Hands"

-Ya que insististe en que no te irás con nosotras, no te vayas a poner a beber, Revy- Advirtió DiMartino

-Sí, "mamá"- Ironizó la aludida.

Eda iba a bromear con Revy diciéndole que no le rayara el auto, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía un particular interés en alguien de la mesa que compartían las chicas que habían estado vigilando toda la noche, de manera que decidió callarse y desearle éxitos en silencio

En la mesa de las hermanas Viola y Asami, Roberta ciertamente se percató de que habían sido vigiladas, aunque su atención se centró en Revy a quién no sólo conocía, sino que tenía en ella un particular interés que no quiso demostrar.

-Señorita- Se dirigió a Asami -¿puedo solicitarle que me permita usted el resto de la noche libre?-

-No seas tan formal, Roberta- Responde la joven Sato Konietzkova –Y si, no te preocupes por eso. Sólo cuídate-

-Lo haré, no hay problema-

El grupo de universitarias se retira, lo mismo hace el de mercenarias, pero aun así Revy y Roberta no se aproximan la una a la otra. Sin embargo, luego de que pasara un rato, la que toma la iniciativa es "Two Hands" quien sólo se levanta de su asiento como si nada y camina hacia la mesa donde está la criada y le habla con brusquedad.

-Tenemos un asunto que resolver. Vamos afuera-

Sabiendo exactamente de qué se trata, Roberta accede a la orden de Revy aunque no le haya gustado ni un poco su tono. Van afuera y de hecho se dirigen a un callejón cercano, justo en el que Eda dejó su auto al inicio de la noche: un hermoso Cadillac rojo con blanco del '58. Estando al fin solas, y con un asunto qué resolver, se lanzan la una a la otra su mejor golpe.

-Para ser una desvergonzada, eres una total debilucha- Dice Roberta aunque tenga el labio partido

-Si crees que es todo lo que tengo, demuestras que no me conoces, maldita- Responde Revy

La contienda prosigue, por cada golpe dado, es uno recibido, el dolor se hace presente y arde con la sangre que va brotando, pero ninguna de las dos cede, los lentes redondos caen al suelo rompiéndose. Tras un rato la victoria no se inclina a favor de ninguna de las dos, ya que sus fuerzas son muy parejas al igual que su nivel de voluntad, ninguna se rendirá ante la otra. Pese a que están malheridas, la pelea no cesa.

Revy, harta de la situación, toma entonces a Roberta del cuello de la camisa y la arrincona contra una de las paredes

-Respóndeme- Dice con furia "Two Hands" -¿Por qué diablos alejaste de mí a todas las mujeres?-

Roberta logra zafarse del agarre con un rápido movimiento, aunque no logra evitar que en el proceso se rasgue su blusa, permitiendo que se note su sostén, algo que no puede evitar mirar Revy. La criada imita lo que le hizo la mercenaria y la arroja contra la pared impidiéndole además el paso para evitar que escape.

-¿Te comportas como un animal y no usas tu instinto?- Pregunta Roberta con su rostro muy cerca al de la mercenaria –Porque no quiero que nadie se te acerque, estúpida-

-¿Con qué demente propósito?- Cuestiona Revy

-Fácil… el de que seas mía- Dice la Maid quien aprovecha la impresión de "Two Hands para darle un beso que profundiza de inmediato.

Revy se sorprende, pero no se rinde tan fácilmente y le muerde el labio a Roberta casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. Sin embargo no es con intención de continuar la riña, sino de librarse del agarre y abrazarla por la cintura, así lo hace además de quedar cerca del auto.

-De habérmelo dicho en New York- Dijo Revy sin soltarla –Me habrías ahorrado muchos putos problemas-

-No puedo creer que una boca tan sucia me guste tanto- Reconoció Roberta intentando volver a besarla

-Y yo no puedo creer que me hayas vuelto loca así de fácil- Admite antes de dejarse besar probando de nuevo el sabor metálico de su sangre

Revy sube a Roberta sobre el capó del auto, quedando esta con las piernas abiertas, de modo que se ubica entre ellas para seguirse besando apasionadamente. La mercenaria pasa de odiar a Cisneros a ser consumida por el lujurioso deseo de hacerla suya, una emoción que es correspondida con creces. "Two Hands" no pierde el tiempo y, en lugar de quitarle la blusa a la sirviente, se la arranca dejando inservible la estorbosa prenda, aunque se permite un instante para contemplarla y luego la sigue besando con una pasión que no disminuye consiguiendo un mordisco como el que le había dado.

Roberta se baja del capó del auto y, demostrando su descomunal fuerza, rompe una de las ventanillas para quitar el seguro y meterse en él con Revy, quien tenía la llave, pero era un momento que no daba pie a aclaraciones. Luego de que las dos se encuentran dentro del vehículo, no se desnudan sino que se arrancan la ropa del cuerpo mutuamente como si fuera de papel. Habrían podido detenerse pero, al igual que cuando inició la pelea, no necesitaban hablar.

Revy mira los ojos de Roberta en la penumbra, era la primera vez que los veía tan de cerca y supo lo hermosos que eran. Luego le besó todo el cuello, percibió su delicado aroma tan distinto a su rudeza, le dejó algunas marcas, incluso mordió un poco. La criada disfrutaba, había logrado tener a su merced a la mujer deseada entregándole su cuerpo, poco le importaba quedar marcada por ella, especialmente cuando la siente sirviéndose de sus pechos, sensación que la hacía olvidarse del poco razonamiento que le quedaba.

La mercenaria seguía siendo como una bestia, aunque más del tipo hembra en celo. Se las arregló para besar y lamer las pálidas piernas de Roberta como si las devorase y las recorre enteras, está consiguiendo prolongar el momento pese a que está enceguecida de deseo y absolutamente decidida a que esa mujer sea suya por completo. Demostrando su voluntad de su pasión, Revy no pierde más tiempo y roza la feminidad de su compañera con la lengua, separando poco a poco sus pliegues y disfrutando del sabor y aroma de sus jugos.

Roberta siente el placer de inmediato, pero no se lo permite saber a Revy – ¿E… eso… es todo… lo que tienes?- Le pregunta pudiendo contenerse apenas

"Two Hands" se pone furiosa al ver esa pregunta como una burla a sus habilidades en el sexo oral, así que pone un extraordinario empeño en realizarlo de un modo que vuelva a Roberta loca de placer y quede pidiendo más. A Revy le dolían la boca y mandíbula tras haber peleado así, pero eso no se comparaba a cómo se sentía con su orgullo como amante, así que se lo haría pagar dándole el mejor cunnilingus de su vida.

Roberta no sabía qué la complacía más, si enfurecer a Revy de ese modo o que ésta en respuesta devore su intimidad dándolo todo de sí. La sirvienta seguía resistiéndose a permitirle a su amante conocer el nivel de goce al que estaba logrando llevarla, aunque su cuerpo si reaccionaba intensamente estremeciéndose, calentándose y humedeciéndose. La mercenaria lo supo, su manera de usar la boca y la lengua en el sexo de su compañera si había tenido el efecto deseado, los fluidos vaginales cálidos y abundantes así lo demostraban. Sin embargo, en vez de disminuir la intensidad, la aumentó.

Sin poderse contener más, Roberta lanzó un largo grito al mismo tiempo que la mayor parte de sus músculos se contraen y su espalda se arquea. Revy recibió su premio

-Te daré tu merecido, "Two Hands"- Dijo Roberta luego de haber recobrado el aliento –Ven acá-

La sirvienta haló a la mercenaria hacia sí y probó su propio gusto en la boca de esta mezclado con un poco de sangre. En esta ocasión la besó con más cuidado, ya que la golpeó bastante fuerte y le hizo daño aunque no lo quiera aceptar, pero no era sólo por eso, estuvo jugando con fuego y comenzaba a quemarse. Queriendo mandar esos pensamientos lo más lejos posible, Roberta mediante movimientos rápidos y precisos logra dar, literalmente, un giro a la situación consiguiendo quedar sobre su amante.

-Pero ¿qué haces?- Protesta Revy, quien no tiene por costumbre adoptar esa posición

-Cállate- Respondió con falsa ofuscación Roberta –Acabo de decirte que te daría una lección que no olvidarás-

Roberta se acomoda sobre Revy y de inmediato ataca su cuello con intensos besos y algunas mordidas que le dejaban marcas. La mercenaria quiso detenerla, pero fue sujetada de las muñecas quedando inmovilizada en su lugar

-Maldita sea…- Murmuró Roberta desde el cuello de Revy -…ya quédate quieta-

-No… me gusta… esta posición- Responde "Two Hands"

-Eres muy obstinada pero…- Dice la sirvienta acercándose al oído de su amante -…cuanto más bravo el toro, mejor el rodeo… y disfrutaré mucho domándote-

La mercenaria se siguió resistiendo, pero la persistencia de Roberta fue más poderosa y le ayudó el encontrar bastante rápido sus puntos débiles. Las piernas de Revy se abrieron como una flor cuando la cara interna de sus muslos fue acariciada en el momento que dejó de ser necesario inmovilizar sus manos. La sirvienta tomó con su boca los pechos y pezones atendiendo cada uno como si tuviera la intención de comérselos.

Revy siente su intimidad siendo invadida por algo más que calor y humedad, dos de los dedos de Roberta llegaron a su interior sin impedimento alguno, como si hubieran sido invitados a pasar. Sin embargo la sirvienta rápidamente olvida los modos delicados y penetra de modo salvaje, sin miramientos, sin contemplaciones, haciéndose sentir. "Two Hands" percibió un poco de dolor, estaba poco acostumbrada a las penetraciones, pero el goce era aun mayor y no pensó que llegar a ser sometida de esa forma pudiera generarle tanto placer. Entreabrió los ojos y vio a su amante observarla de manera pervertida antes de transmitirle de boca a boca mucho más que aire y saliva, sus alientos se mezclaron y calentaron mutuamente, sus lenguas se unieron en un mojado abrazo.

Finalmente Revy sintió el clímax aproximarse, sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron involuntariamente y de manera repetitiva respondiendo al estímulo constante, sus manos se aferraron bruscamente a la espalda de su amante y de un momento a otro fue como si una corriente eléctrica surgiera desde su sexo para atravesar en un instante todo su cuerpo.

- _Esto aún no ha terminado_ \- Pensaron ambas antes de continuar su inesperado encuentro

La luz del día llegó lentamente hasta el auto mientras las dos mujeres pasaban por otro orgasmo luego de haber perdido la cuenta de los que alcanzaron a lo largo de la noche. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, pero eran demasiado orgullosas para decirse algo, así que sólo se besaron una vez más y disfrutaron de los sabores de sus labios que seguían lastimados. Notaron con la iluminación los moretones y heridas que se causaron, se acariciaron algunos aunque sólo fue por unos instantes porque pasaron casi de inmediato a ponerse la ropa cuando notaron que estaban siendo demasiado cariñosas.

-Llévame a casa- Dijo Roberta –Tengo que estar ahí para atender a la señorita-

-¿Algo más, "su alteza"?- Responde Revy obviamente muy descontenta por ese comportamiento luego de la noche que tuvieron.

Roberta ignoró la molestia de la mercenaria y trató de ponerse la blusa blanca que tenía el día anterior, pero había sido convertida en un harapo inútil debido a la acalorada pasión que se desató. Revy lo notó y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado en el espaldar del asiento del conductor.

-Usa esto- Dijo "Two Hands" –No sea que "la señorita" se enfade porque llegues a medio vestir a casa-

-No será necesario…- Respondió Roberta

-Maldita sea, úsala- Interrumpió Revy –No seas tan testaruda, joder-

La sirvienta aceptó el gesto de Revy de ¿amabilidad? Prefirió no hacerse ilusiones, pero le agradó sentir que de alguna forma le importaba a la malhumorada chica. Se puso la chaqueta, cuyo estilo parecía ser de aviador aunque con capucha, era de cuero sintético color marrón con cuello, puños y ruedo en tela de pelaje blanco y forro interno en una tonalidad roja oscura. Roberta percibió el particular aroma de la mercenaria en la prenda y parecía conservar algo de su calidez, así que se dejó abrazar por esta en silencio.

-Hora de ponernos en marcha- Saca Revy de sus cavilaciones a su acompañante

-Es cierto, se me hizo tarde- Dice Roberta acomodándose sus lentes

-¿A dónde te llevo?- Preguntó "Two Hands" simulando no tener idea de dónde vive

-Al oeste, urbanización Red Kingdom- Responde la sirvienta sin muchos miramientos.

Ciertamente a Roberta se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de irse en un taxi, pero la apartó y decidió tomar ese corto viaje como una manera de prolongar un poco el tiempo que ha compartido con Revy. El recorrido resulta muy callado, las pocas palabras que se oyeron fue para pedir o dar indicaciones para poder llegar al destino fijado.

Llegaron a Red Kingdom y lo que sucedió a continuación fue como si no se tratara de la temible "Two Hands" ni de la orgullosa sirvienta de Sato Konietzkova sino de una pareja de jóvenes concluyendo su primera cita. Ambas mujeres bajaron del Cadillac al frente del portal de la urbanización, pero antes de que Roberta pudiera entrar, Revy la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia sus brazos. Si algo seguía siendo propio de ellas fue el beso tan salvaje y poco casto con el que se despidieron, parecía que no fueran a despegarse nunca. Luego la mercenaria pasó al cuello de su amante y lo succionó rápidamente, pero consiguiendo dejarle una marca.

-¡Rayos!- Dijo Roberta -¿Se puede saber qué haces?-

-Te devuelvo el favor que me hiciste en New York- Responde Revy –Intento dejarte algo que te recuerde que me perteneces e intentando evitar que alguien se te acerque-

 **Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Estaré atenta a sus comentarios en los reviews**


	5. Chapter 5 Garderobe

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches**

 **La verdad es que no pensaba continuar el fic, pero sería una falta de respeto para las personas que lo están leyendo. Además hubo una persona que me motivó a hacerlo con sus reviews. De cualquier modo, ya recuperé mis ánimos y mi inspiración.**

 **FÉ DE ERRATAS: Hice una investigación respecto a las ramas del poder político en Japón y resulta que allá no tienen presidente, el Emperador es una figura diplomática, pero el país es dirigido principalmente por el primer ministro que es nombrado por un organismo llamado** ** _Dieta_** **(dentro del cual se halla el congreso).** **** **Quise aclararlo porque en un episodio anterior puse como candidato a la presidencia a Shizuku Viola (padre inventado por mí para Shizuru y Meg) y, a partir de este punto de la historia, aspirará a ser Primer Ministro. Me disculpo por este error, cuando lo escribí ignoraba esta información.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo**

 **CAPÍTULO 05: Garderobe**

Cuando Revy volvió a su residencia Eda estaba ahí, al parecer le permitieron pasar la noche en el apartamento para no tener que acercarla a su casa tan tarde. La rubia se encontraba preparando café en la cocina y sintió a su amiga ingresar a la vivienda, supo que era ella porque no se activó ningún mecanismo de defensa.

-Hola, Dos Manos- Saludó Eda -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Digamos que resolvimos nuestras diferencias- Respondió Revy con evidente cansancio

-Eso puedo verlo- Dijo la rubia al notar el estado de su amiga –Parece que te hubiera masticado, escupido y vuelto a masticar. Te ves horrible-

-Cariño…- Contesta ironizando "Two Hands" -… hieres mis sentimientos-

-Déjate de payasadas, Revy, tú no eres así- Afirma la traficante mientras toma el botiquín

Eda dejó la cafetera encendida para ocuparse de las heridas de la mercenaria que, si bien ya no estaban sangrando, era prudente limpiarlas para evitar cualquier posible infección y poder darse una idea de más o menos cuán graves fueron los daños. Afortunadamente no tenía la nariz rota, aunque su labio inferior y su ceja izquierda no tuvieron tanta suerte, el primero estaba partido y la segunda necesitaba al menos un par de puntos. El pasado de la rubia era un misterio aun para Revy, pero estaba claro que tenía amplios conocimientos en primeros auxilios y era bastante buena realizando este tipo de tratamientos básicos.

-Este, me temo…- Dice Natsuki, quien recién se ha levantado y se dirige a la cocina a buscar café -… fue un muy mal momento para una de tus riñas, Revy-

-No me sermonees, Krueger- Contesta la aludida -¿A qué se debe el comentario?-

-A que hoy comenzaremos a hacer todos los preparativos- Responde la de ojos verdes -… iniciando con las identificaciones que nos permitirán entrar a Garderobe-

-Déjame adivinar, esas cosas necesitan fotografía- Indaga Revy

-Bingo- Afirma Korra que acaba de entrar a la sala con una toalla en el cuello –En un par de horas tendré preparados los chip que van en el interior de los carnet-

-¿Qué más da?- Pregunta "Two Hands" –Usen la foto de alguno de mis otros documentos o arréglenla por Photoshop ¿yo qué sé? La idea es que esa cosa se vea original, más que reciente-

-Viéndolo así, tienes razón- Responde DiMartino –No es la primera vez que tenemos que recurrir a esto, pásame la identificación que usaste hace un mes para la misión pasada. No es como si desde entonces hubieras cambiado significativamente-

Dicho y hecho, Korra se sirve una taza de café y se la lleva al pequeño estudio que es donde suele ponerse a trabajar en ese tipo de detalles. Debido a que los chips estarán listos tan pronto, Natsuki también se dispone a comenzar con su parte del trabajo para materializar su entrada a la prestigiosa universidad de Garderobe. Eda no se queda mucho, se prepara un sencillo desayuno y se marcha para conseguir las armas que se comprometió para la misión, ya que no era prudente que usaran las "estándar", por así llamarlas, en este caso.

-La universidad de Garderobe es muy prestigiosa, pero la seguridad de su sistema de archivación es una broma- Dijo Jo, quien para variar se levantó temprano –Sólo pretendía averiguar algo acerca del lugar y noté que, aunque no sea mi especialidad, era fácil hackear sus historiales, tanto de la comunidad del campus, como de personal administrativo-

-Excelente, Jo- Respondió Natsuki –Así no sólo podemos acelerar el proceso de introducir nuestros falsos historiales, sino también conseguir aún más información de los blancos-

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Interviene Revy –se nos facilitarán bastante las cosas, busca primero cursos y horarios de nuestros blancos, así podremos establecer contacto más rápido y que se vea casual-

-Roberta Cisneros está matriculada en la Facultad de Ingeniería- Informa la peliplateada –También estudia Ingeniería Mecánica, aunque con énfasis en robótica. Comparte algunas clases con Sato Konietzkova, posiblemente para estar cerca de ella-

-Revy- Dice Krueger -¿Te parece bien ocuparte de Cisneros? Se me hace demasiado sospechosa y podemos aprovechar que ya la conoces-

-Estaré cerca de ella como una sombra- Responde la aludida –No podrá librarse de mí. Antes de que lo digas, no te preocupes, seré discreta-

-Sobra decir que mi blanco principal será Meg- Espetó Carpenter

-Bien, me encargaré de Shizuru Viola- Agrega la de ojos verdes –Creo poder pasar por alguien de la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas más fácil que Korra-

-Es algo que no puedo negar- Interrumpe Di Martino –Las Ciencias Políticas no me van, además creo que mis habilidades concuerdan más con las de alguien de la Facultad de Ingeniería, lo que automáticamente me convertirá en la "acosadora" de Asami Sato Konietzkova. Sin embargo falta Eda, en el chip, entre otras cosas, debe estar registrada la carrera que hayamos elegido y es lo único que me falta para terminarlos-

Revy se ocupó de llamar a Eda, quien le respondió histérica por el cristal roto en una de las ventanillas de su Cadillac, algo que fue obra de Roberta, pero por lo que "Two Hands" se supone ha de ser responsable. La rubia es informada del plan de acción, así que opta a sumarse a Jo en la Facultad de Administración, aunque en su caso piensa hacerse pasar por estudiante de Negocios Internacionales con énfasis en Materias Primas de Producción. La idea de elegir esa carrera es la posibilidad de conocer a una persona que vaya a heredar una gran empresa multinacional de amplio renombre y así alcanzar la meta que se propuso al unirse a la misión.

La Universidad de Garderobe, debido a su tamaño, un considerable y novedoso plan de estudios y éxito de sus egresados, es la más prestigiosa del país y ubicada en el podio de las mejores del continente. Su campus, uno de los más grandes del mundo, cuenta con facultades para todas las carreras de educación superior que a su vez contienen extraordinarios equipamientos en sus respectivos salones. Aparte de las áreas académicas, se encuentran espacios para practicar la mayoría de deportes y existen puntos estratégicos en cada bloque para las actividades de los distintos clubes creados por los propios estudiantes. La universidad tiene representación, no sólo en el ámbito deportivo y académico, sino también en campos recreativos, artísticos y tecnológicos a nivel estatal, nacional e incluso internacional. Garderobe no ofrece postgrados, maestrías ni doctorados, sino carreras integrales con sus respectivos énfasis para que sus alumnos se gradúen con una especialización, algo que se ha logrado con educación intensiva, método está demostrando un gran éxito formando profesionales.

El ingreso a una carrera en la Universidad de Garderobe no es cosa fácil y no basta sólo con pertenecer a una familia de gran reputación o muy adinerada, ya que, al ser una institución cuyo plan de estudios es de altísimo nivel, es necesario aprobar dos exámenes de admisión de muchísima exigencia y que garantiza que sólo los mejores consigan pasar. Aunque hijos de grandes personalidades del país, tanto del mundo de la política, como celebridades y grandes empresarios coincidencialmente están allí, la realidad es que el proceso para convertirse en estudiante de Garderobe es muy transparente, no da cabida a sobornos ni enganches de ningún tipo. Por otro lado, jóvenes correspondientes a ambientes menos favorecidos y clases sociales distintas a las más altas también han podido acceder a la prestigiosa entidad educativa mediante becas creadas por fundaciones financiadas por algunas de las empresas privadas que patrocinan la institución.

-Ya veo- Dice Eda tras observar toda esta información que consiguió ella misma antes de volver donde sus compañeras para recibir su identificación –Hacernos pasar por estudiantes de un lugar así no será cosa fácil, no es sólo el poder entrar y tener conocimientos previos afines con lo que elegimos, además es indispensable que lleguemos con historias creíbles que sean sustentables con lo que pondremos en los archivos que infiltraremos-

Eda sonríe, hacía tiempo que algo de su oficio no la llevaba a asumir un reto así, que le requiriera de sus capacidades mucho más que saber negociar y poder hablar de armas con toda propiedad. Si bien la rubia no dice una palabra sobre su pasado antes de convertirse en traficante de armas, es claro que ha estado presente en algún tipo de campo de batalla que le requirió adiestramiento especializado y estudios en varias áreas de conocimiento. Sin embargo parece tratarse de un tema que no le resulta agradable para compartir, así que, al igual que ignora los antecedentes de sus compañeras, ellas no tienen ni idea de las actividades a las que pudo dedicarse la anglosajona previamente.

En el apartamento de Sato Konietzkova Roberta ha sido regañada por Asami, no por haber llegado al día siguiente, sino por hacerse daño de ese modo. Además de no haber podido dar una explicación satisfactoria, los detalles de lo que hizo durante la noche son muy vagos. No obstante, cuando llega el momento de hablar de alguna posible conquista durante sus horas libres, no puede negar que estuvo con alguien, logra ocultar el nivel de intimidad al que llegó con Revy, pero admite su interacción afectiva con alguien, ya que quedó en evidencia cuando su ama la vio bajar de un Cadillac cuya conductora le dio una apasionada despedida. La sirvienta había olvidado lo cerca que está la casa del portal, pero no se arrepiente en absoluto de su pequeño descuido, además esa situación le da un aire de normalidad a su vida.

Rato más tarde Asami recibe una llamada, Roberta sabe de quién se trata ya que una de sus funciones es contestar el teléfono. La sirvienta creyó que su ama se alegraría, pero fue justamente lo contrario.

-No sé cómo conseguiste este número, Mako- Dice Asami –Pero creí haber dejado claro que no quiero volver a verte. Eso significa que tampoco quiero que me vuelvas a llamar y si insistes en hacerlo te denunciaré por acoso-

La joven de ojos verdes cuelga ofuscada y Roberta sólo la observa con un gesto de extrañeza, ya que se suponía que Mako Battler era el hombre con el que la joven Sato Konietzkova se casaría, así que no parece lógico aquel comportamiento.

-Lo siento, Roberta, has presenciado una escena muy desagradable- Se disculpa Asami

-No tiene que disculparse, señorita- Respondió Roberta –Pero ¿puedo preguntar qué sucedió? Pensé que el joven Battler era su prometido-

-No había querido decirlo porque me avergüenza mucho, pero eres mi amiga y te lo puedo contar- Dice Sato Konietzkova –Rompí nuestro compromiso porque lo encontré en la cama con un hombre y eso es imperdonable

Roberta habría querido matarlo, creía que aquel hombre era un buen tipo, tenía una carrera policial que iba en ascenso y era de buena familia. Engañar a la señorita Asami fue un error muy grave, sin importar si fue con un hombre o una mujer, ya la perdió para siempre y si de Cisneros depende él no podrá volver a comunicarse con la joven heredera.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, las hermanas Viola están solas en su residencia ubicada en la exclusiva urbanización Kirima al este de Windbloom. Un sitio que encuentran más acogedor que la jaula de oro que tenían por hogar conocida como mansión Viola, en donde vivían con sus padres antes de su ingreso a la Universidad de Garderobe. En otros tiempos habrían estado ocupadas en uno de los cursos privados que las preparaban para convertirse en damas de sociedad, pero en cambio ese fin de semana podían sólo matar el tiempo para descansar de sus obligaciones académicas.

-¿Estás bien, Meg?- Pregunta Shizuru a su hermana cuando la ve inusualmente pensativa en la sala de la casa

-No estoy segura- Responde la aludida con vaguedad- verás, nee-san, anoche vi a alguien en "La Bohemia" que conozco, de hecho es una persona que me atrae demasiado, pero no me reconoció-

-Si tus gustos no han cambiado, seguro se trata de alguien muy distraído- Dijo la de ojos escarlatas -¿Por qué no te acercaste a saludarlo?-

-Es complicado, nee-san- Admitió la más joven –Ella es mujer y estaba con un grupo de amigas. Moría por besarla y lo habría hecho de haber decidido acercarme porque sabes lo impulsiva que soy, pero tuve que contenerme porque sabes el escándalo que se formaría si alguien se entera que una de las hijas del senador Shizuku Viola fue vista dando ese tipo de afectos a otra chica.-

-Por un lado, me alegro que hayas sido tan prudente- Reconoce la mayor –aunque por el otro no me parece grave que se trate de una mujer, además puedes buscarla en secreto y tener una aventura discreta, es lo que yo suelo hacer y me ha ido muy bien, lo sabes-

-Es el problema, nee-san…- Contesta Meg -… Tengo que confesarte que lo de la aventura ya tuvo lugar y sentí con ella mucho más que con los hombres con los que estuve. Desde entonces lo he pensado y me he percatado de que quiero de Jo algo más trascendental… jugué con fuego y creo que me he quemado-

Volviendo al departamento que sirve como morada a las mercenarias, cada una de ellas está creando el historial que hay detrás de sus identidades falsas. Saben que será cuestión de tiempo para que descubran la farsa, pero si lograban establecer unos antecedentes lo suficientemente creíbles podrían pasar desapercibidas por una buena temporada y cumplir con la misión. Con suerte habrán desaparecido antes de que alguien se entere de la verdad y para entonces los archivos estarán borrados.

-Este archivo contiene mi identidad falsa- Dice Eda mientras le entrega a Natsuki una micro SD con la información –Me haré pasar por hija de un magnate petrolero de Texas llamado Jim Doyle. Es uno de mis clientes y ya hablé con él para que no me delate en caso de que alguien lo contacte… si lo hace tiene mucho más que perder que yo-

-Toma, Eda- Se dirige a ella Korra –Es tu identificación-

Para hacer la identificación de Eda usaron la fotografía de su licencia de conducir y le cambiaron el traje para hacerla parecer más reciente. Previamente dijo el apellido que usaría y se comunicó antes de llegar de nuevo al apartamento para indicar la facultad y carrera a las que pertenecería. Al resto de las chicas ya les habían entregado sus respectivos carnets en donde figuran sus verdaderos nombres, pero tomaron otros apellidos.

-A propósito, Eda, me parece muy bien escogida tu identidad- Reconoce Korra

-¿Qué identidades tendrán ustedes?- Pregunta la rubia

-Natsuki Kuga- Dijo la de ojos verdes –Hija de la famosa actriz japonesa Saeko Kuga quien ahora es productora de exitosas películas. Midori se ocupó de contactar a la mujer para que me reconozca en caso de verificaciones y ya crearon la coartada si se enteran los medios-

-Jo Wings- habló la peliplateada –Nieta del ingeniero aeronáutico inglés George Wings quien posee una prestigiosa marca de automotores y avionetas, es amigo de Sei y ella ya se encargó del resto de los detalles-

-Korra Yun- Agrega la morena –Sobrina del rico fabricante de botes tailandés Siang Unalaq Yun, quien es en realidad un amigo que me debía un favor y está saldando su deuda-

-Rebecca Chang- Finaliza "Two Hands" –Heredera de la fortuna de Bai Ji-Shin Chang, quien es un millonario empresario de importaciones en China. Es en realidad miembro de la Triada y estuve bajo su protección durante algún tiempo, así que me seguirá la corriente siempre que no sea investigado a fondo-

-Muy interesante, chicas y curioso además- Comenta Eda

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta Natsuki

-Es que los apellidos que escogimos están tan acertados que parece que realmente fueran nuestros- Responde

Por un momento a las presentes se les pasó la idea por la cabeza de cómo serían sus vidas si fueran realmente las personas que simularán ser. Sin embargo olvidan ese pensamiento pronto sabiendo que son un equipo de mercenarias que permanecen en el lado oscuro de la ley y matan si es preciso para poder comer. Además su propósito es privar de su libertad a unas chicas inocentes que sólo intentan llevar una vida universitaria normal en Garderobe.

-Mencionaste que estaríamos al nivel de los objetivos ¿no, Natsuki?- Pregunta Eda para cambiar de tema -¿Cómo lo lograrán?-

-Bai Lan nos echó una mano dándonos un historial académico para incluir en nuestros archivos- Responde Natsuki –Contiene calificaciones con altos puntajes en las asignaturas necesarias procedentes de nuestras presuntas universidades-

-De otra forma nos llevaría años estar en el nivel de ellas- Agrega Revy –Sería estúpido entrar como primíparas-

-Las transferencias no eximen de los exámenes de admisión- Se suma Jo –Esa parte también la cubrimos-

-La elección de cada objetivo al que seguiremos tampoco fue al azar- Korra explica –Todo este plan se iría al demonio si no tuviéramos algunos estudios avanzados afines con los de la carrera elegida. Eso nos llevó a darnos cuenta de que tomamos al objetivo correcto para esta primera fase de vigilancia-

Llega la noche, Natsuki ya ha infiltrado los archivos en la base de datos de la Universidad Garderobe y Korra creó las identificaciones que, aparte del chip que les permitirá entrar, están equipadas con un dispositivo que bloquea la señal de los detectores de metales. Jo hizo algunas llamadas para conseguir los vehículos y Revy junto a Eda tendrán las armas un par de días más tarde.

-Los vehículos estarán listos el jueves- Dijo Jo –Sin embargo las placas falsas para la moto de Natsuki y nuestro auto ya están listas-

-Yo usaré el auto- Interviene Revy

-Está bien, pero no estará preparado hasta el martes- Respondió la peliplateada –La placa está lista, pero debo hacerle un trabajo especial con una pintura temporal para que sea más difícil identificarlo-

-Bien pensado, Jo- Dijo Korra –Si Revy usará el auto, espero que para mí hayas reservado una moto-

-Pronto lo verán- Indicó la encargada de los vehículos –Además también tendré algo para Eda. Su Cadillac es hermoso, pero demasiado llamativo y no es bueno atraer demasiada atención hacia nosotras-

-Ella tiene razón, Eda- Agregó Natsuki –Será mejor que a partir de mañana no conduzcas tu auto-

-Ya lo había pensado- Contestó la aludida –Espero que lo que me consigan vaya con mi presunta identidad-

-Me iré a dormir ahora- Anuncia DiMartino –Estoy rendida y mañana comienza el desarrollo del plan, así que me conviene haber descansado para entonces-

Todas se despiden y, tal como acordaron, establecieron en el hackeo a la base de datos de Garderobe, sus matrículas en cursos compartidos con los objetivos, pero el primero del día lunes a distintas horas para poder llegar en momentos diferentes y los guardias no las relacionen. Se las arreglarían para estar en la universidad a tiempo y ya tenían listo el pretexto para no llegar en vehículo propio: diligenciar su lugar en el estacionamiento. El viento sopla a su favor, ya que más estudiantes nuevos llegarían ese mismo día y eso es algo que no las haría destacar.

La primera en llegar a la universidad es Korra, cuyo primer curso del día tiene la suerte de compartirlo con Asami Sato Konitzkova, algo que no fue cuestión de suerte, pero sí bastante conveniente. Esa misma mañana se levantaron todas a la misma hora aunque les faltara tiempo para su momento de estar en el campus.

-Tenemos dos, máximo tres semanas para completar este plan- Indicó Natsuki

-Se lo diré a Eda apenas la vea- Respondió Jo quien vería a la rubia primero que nadie ese día –Me voy al taller ahora-

-Finalizando esta primera semana, la fase de vigilancia ya debe estar concretada- Sentenció Korra

Korra recuerda sus propias palabras, para el día viernes (los objetivos no tomaron cursos los fines de semana) ya tiene que conocer la rutina de Asami en una semana normal universitaria, sus hábitos, sus actividades extracurriculales, deportes e incluso puntos del campus que frecuenta más. Entre otras cosas, ya debe tener identificados a los guardias encubiertos contratados por Hiroshi Sato a espaldas de su propia hija. Es la primera vez que para un trabajo tienen que acercarse a un objetivo de manera tan personal, así que la morena tendrá que hacer la mejor actuación de su vida, algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

-Bienvenida, señorita Yun- Dijo el guardia que escanea la identificación de Korra –Que tenga un buen día-

-Gracias- Responde la aludida satisfecha de que el chip que creó funcionara perfectamente

El sentido de orientación de Korra es muy bueno, memorizó el mapa del campus para no llegar a ciegas al lugar, aunque para encontrar el salón correspondiente para su clase optó por andar a paso lento. Justo cuando estaba concentrada mirando los números sobre las puertas, alguien tropezó contra ella y cayó al suelo. Era una chica muy hermosa pálida de ojos verdes y cabello muy negro, la morena se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Podrías no quedarte parada en medio del pasillo?- Preguntó sarcásticamente la chica

-De nada, señorita arrogante- Ironiza Korra mientras la ve marcharse – _Rayos… esa chica es el objetivo_ \- Pensó al darse cuenta

Asami siguió su camino hasta llegar al salón que aún estaba solo, era temprano para esa clase que a su vez es a primera hora del día, pero al parecer tenía urgencia por estar allí

 _-Parece que logré perderlo-_ Piensa Asami mientras se acerca a su acostumbrado lugar _–Ese nuevo guardia que contrató papá es fuerte, pero no muy listo y todavía no conoce mi horario-_

Debido a que Garderobe es una universidad a la que asisten alumnos emparentados con importantes políticos, grandes empresarios y famosas celebridades, modificaron una de las normativas para permitir el acceso a un número limitado de escoltas contratados por las familias para proteger a los estudiantes de posibles atentados o secuestros. El campus ya cuenta con su propia seguridad, así que los guardias particulares son condicionados por algunas normas: deben ir con ropa de calle para concordar con el ambiente informal, no pueden ingresar a los pisos superiores de las facultades, está prohibida su presencia en los salones, entre algunas otras reglas.

En el caso de Sato Konietzkova, todavía no tiene claro cuántos escoltas puso Hiroshi tras ella, pero tiene identificados a dos, uno que la sigue a sus actividades extracurriculares y al novato que ignoró las reglas y la persiguió hasta el cuarto piso. La cantidad de guardias permitidos es tres, conociendo a su padre, Asami sabe que no enviaría menos, de hecho contrataría más si pudiera, así que ha estado tratando infructuosamente de hallar al tercero.

Los pensamientos de Asami pasan a la desconocida del pasillo ¿cómo es posible que no la hubiera derribado al chocar con ella? Iba corriendo y el impacto no fue para nada suave. Cuando la ayudó a levantarse se sujetó de sus brazos, no sólo tenía músculos, sino que estos eran bastante firmes. Al hablarle la miró, una piel morena hace un contraste perfecto con sus ojos azules como el cielo que la vieron de modo amable, tanto que se avergonzó un poco al responderle con tal altanería.

- _Es muy atractiva_ \- Piensa Asami – ¿ _Sus brazos serían tan poderosos como para sostenerme?_ \- Se pregunta sonriendo coquetamente

-Te ves muy hermosa cuando no tienes ese aire de superioridad- Escucha la de ojos verdes la voz que viene desde la entrada al salón

-Jajajajajaja discúlpame, en serio- Responde la aludida –No suelo ser muy amable cuando un escolta me sigue a primera hora de la mañana-

Korra no se sorprende, pero tampoco sabe qué decir a eso, se supone que también está emparentada con un empresario, aunque ignora cómo se siente una chica de noble origen ante el acoso de la vigilancia, especialmente cuando ella misma ha estado en el bando opuesto.

-No pasa nada- Dice Korra acercándose al lugar que está contiguo al de su ahora compañera –Aunque si soy honesta no puedo decir que sé cómo se siente-

-Parece que no eres de aquí, tienes rasgos muy especiales y un acento que no consigo identificar- Contesta Asami de un modo interrogativo -¿De dónde vienes?-

-Soy Korra Yun y vengo de Bangkok- Responde la morena con seguridad en sus palabras –Fui transferida de la Universidad Khon Kaen, la mejor de toda Thailandia-

-Y si lograste ingresar a Garderobe es porque eres la mejor estudiante de toda Khon Kaen- Afirma la de ojos verdes –Mi nombre es Asami Sato Konietzkova y he estado en esta universidad desde mi primer año de carrera-

Asami no acostumbra dejarse tutear de personas que recién conoce aunque se trate de compañeros de clase, aunque en el caso de Korra le inspiró algo más que confianza y se presentó con ella por mucho más que simple cordialidad.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo por un café?- Pregunta Asami –Aun tenemos quince minutos antes de comience la clase-

-Seguro- Responde Korra, quien no tiene la certeza de que la complace más, si su acercamiento exitoso al objetivo o que una mujer tan hermosa la haya invitado.

En la ciudad vecina de Windbloom, Bahía Luna Llena, donde residen las mercenarias y la traficante de armas, se encuentra Jo en su taller, cuya ubicación es cercana a los muelles. Dicho sitio es próximo a un par de bodegas, un depósito y un lugar en el puerto para una pequeña embarcación que poseen las chicas, todo eso son cosas que han conseguido gracias a su propio esfuerzo. Natsuki entra al taller donde la peliplateada se encuentra trabajando en la pintura del auto que utilizará Revy.

-¿Cómo vas, Jo?- Pregunta Natsuki

-Está casi listo, terminaré justo a tiempo para irme a la universidad- Responde la aludida

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- Dice la de ojos verdes

-¿De qué se trata?- Cuestiona la aludida quitándose la mascarilla que suele usar cuando trabaja con pinturas y acabados

-Sabes que amo mi moto por sobre todas las cosas- Afirmó Krueger

-Así es ¿y?- Contesta Jo despreocupada como siempre

-Y en esta misión no la conduciré yo- Asegura con decisión –lo harás tú-

Nadie sabe cómo la consiguió, pero cuando se reunieron como equipo la única posesión importante de Natsuki era su Ducati Drill, aparte de sus pistolas glock 9 milímetros. Aun en esos momentos sigue siendo lo más valioso que tiene, eso hablando desde un punto de vista meramente material y, la persona que le ha realizado un cuidadoso mantenimiento al majestuoso vehículo no ha sido otra que Jo Carpenter.

-¿Estás segura de tu decisión, Krueger?- Pregunta Jo por última vez

-Sí, Carpenter- Responde sin dudar –Aplícale una pintura temporal como has hecho con el auto-

La primera clase del día ha finalizado y la siguiente mercenaria en llegar es Revy, aunque en su caso no se encontrará con Roberta hasta la hora siguiente, así que está baja de ánimos. Korra y Asami se van a una de las cafeterías del campus a desayunar, ya que tienen tiempo libre e inician de nuevo una conversación, aunque la morena tiene un asunto que atender antes de su siguiente curso.

-Vaya, Asami, eres la mujer más interesante que haya conocido- Admite Korra –Además no es muy usual que una persona reúna tanta belleza e inteligencia en sí misma-

-Korra- Dice Asami –Detente, si me sigues hablando así pensaré que me estás coqueteando-

-Si así fuera… ¿Te sentirías incómoda?- Pregunta la morena

-No, pero sería mucho tu descaro- Responde la de verdes ojos

-No te preocupes por eso- Afirma la mercenaria –eres encantadora, pero me tengo que ir-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- Interroga Sato desconcertada

Korra no se imaginaba que hubiera llamado así la atención de Asami, especialmente cuando su intención era hacerse su amiga, pero le agradaba eso casi al punto de olvidar que va a tener que traicionarla, así que en ese momento su mirada se ensombrece.

-Escucha, estaré de nuevo aquí antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido- Asegura la morena –Sólo debo ir a llamar a mi tío para que me confirme si ya ha enviado mi moto. En caso de que así sea, debo llevarla al taller en cuanto llegue-

-¿Y por qué no compras una nueva o le ordenas a alguien que haga eso por ti?- Cuestiona Asami

-No compro una nueva porque le tengo mucho cariño a la que tengo, ha sobrevivido junto conmigo a mis últimas tres relaciones- Explica Korra de manera jocosa para que parezca cierto –Y no quiero que nadie haga mis diligencias por mí porque le prometí a mi tío que me las arreglaría en Garderobe como una chica normal, esa sería una prueba excelente para demostrarle que estoy capacitada para llevar su negocio y no sólo a nivel intelectual-

Para despedirse, Korra le da un beso en la mejilla a Asami y se marcha. La de ojos verdes se acaricia esa parte del rostro como con nostalgia, aunque al mismo tiempo nace en ella una gran admiración por esa chica. Viene de un país extranjero, ingresa a una enorme universidad sin ayuda, seguramente no le han impuesto escolta alguno y aun así está dispuesta a correr todo riesgo que se le ponga delante. Sato Konietzkova se percata entonces de lo mimada que ha sido aun cuando ha hecho lo posible por evitarlo.

-Señorita- Escucha Asami la voz de Roberta -¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

-Si, si, Roberta- Responde la aludida –Y me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme así, al menos aquí… me da pena-

-Bueno, aparte de eso, se ve usted muy contenta- Dice la sirvienta

-He conocido a una mujer muy interesante, es una tailandesa– Afirma Asami –Tiene algo de lo que me gustó de Mako, es decir, es muy fuerte y atractiva. Sin embargo Korra tiene unos ojos azules mucho más hermosos y es una persona bastante simpática…-

Mientras Asami le cuenta a Roberta sobre su nueva amiga, Natsuki recibe la llamada de Korra para darle noticias sobre su avance e información que se les pasó por alto buscar: el número de escoltas permitido por estudiante. Le recomienda entonces que busque las normativas de Garderobe con respecto a ese tema porque así tendrán la ventaja sobre sus adversarios, hallando los puntos débiles de su sistema.

Cuando Korra regresa a la cafetería donde estaba con Asami, ésta ya se ha ido, aunque sabe de antemano que la encontrará en la siguiente clase, misma en la que no están con Roberta ni con Revy, así que piensa intentar algún progreso más antes de que la jornada se termine. La sirvienta y "Two Hands" estarán recibiendo un curso, en el mismo momento, en otro punto de la facultad y juntas.

Poco antes de que comience la tercera hora llega Jo a Garderobe y, al igual que sus compañeras, encuentra sin dificultad el aula que le corresponde. Aunque no es con Meg el curso que verá, se la encuentra en el pasillo y, ya que lo mejor que puede hacer es acercarse a ella de una vez, le deja notar que si la vio.

-¿Jo?- Dice Meg un poco incrédula

-¿Meg?- Hizo como si no supiera que es estudiante de Garderobe – ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy muy disgustada contigo, Jo- Responde la pelirroja con un gesto de enfado

-¿Y por qué?- Pregunta la peliplateada con toda tranquilidad

-¿Cómo que por qué?- Cuestiona la joven Viola –Primero me ignoras en "La Bohemia" el sábado y ahora me ocultas que estudias aquí-

-¿Estuviste en "La Bohemia"?- Miente la morena –No sabía que estabas ahí, me encontré con mis amigas para hablar de vehículos porque la mayoría queremos comprar alguno para venir a la universidad. En cuanto a que estudias en Garderobe, también lo ignoraba, tú no me lo contaste y yo acabo de ser transferida e inicio clases hoy-

Jo da su explicación con una calma tal que resulta totalmente convincente y es Meg la que se siente mal por haber hecho una escena en vez de preguntar primero acerca de las circunstancias. Además es como la morena dijo, cuando vio hacia su mesa en "La Bohemia" no devolvió la mirada ni una sola vez, también es la primera vez que la ve en Garderobe lo que hace que se encuentra estudiando su carrera.

-Oh, Jo, lo siento…- Se disculpa la pelirroja –Es que cuando se trata de ti yo pierdo la cabeza-

-Si no fueras así conmigo…- Responde Jo mientras la toma entre sus brazos de modo sorpresivo -…me preocuparía mucho-

Meg y Jo se separaron, ya que tenían clases en distintos salones, aunque estos son contiguos. Quedaron en que se encontrarán al término de esa parte del horario, ya que tendrán tiempo libre después de eso.

En otra facultad Revy al fin se encuentra con Roberta, ni borracha lo admitiría, pero estaba impaciente por verla. Notó en su cuello la marca que le había dejado, la misma que pudo haber disimulado o cubierto, ahí estaba, a la vista de cualquiera. Eso le parecía bien a "Two Hands" porque ella tampoco hizo nada por cubrirse lo que le dejó su amante el fin de semana.

Revy miraba a la sirvienta, pero esta sólo le devolvía indiferencia y esto hacía que la furia dentro de la mercenaria ardiera, cuanto más desdén recibía, peor era. "Two Hands" tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, que no era mucho, para no tomar a Roberta, arrojarla a una pared y darle una lección que no olvidara, pero eso no era lo único que la enfadaba, también estaba harta de ser observada, sus compañeros notaron sus moretones y parecían tener sus propias hipótesis acerca de lo que le pudo haber pasado antes de ir a Garderobe.

La clase, que pareció transcurrir en cuestión de una eternidad, al fin concluyó y "Two Hands" se siente libre para poder tomar sus cosas y largarse a descargar sus frustraciones en algún lugar en donde nadie, especialmente la sirvienta, pueda verla. Todos abandonan el salón, pero cuando Revy está en medio del pasillo a punto de marcharse, siente que una mano de acero la sujeta del brazo y no la leja ir.

-Déjame en paz, sirvienta- Dice la mercenaria con ira contenida –Ya me quedó todo muy claro-

-¿Y qué esperabas?- Preguntó Roberta con cierto tono irónico -¿Qué te echara miraditas de mocosa enamorada? No te halagues tanto, Revy-

-¿Crees que te estaba rogando sólo porque te miraba?- Se hace evidente su furia – ¡Maldita sea, Roberta!, no me gustas tanto-

-Mmmm… ya estás en tu punto- Afirma la sirvienta de un modo extraño

-¿Qué diablos…?- El resto de la pregunta muere en la garganta de "Two Hands"

Antes de que la mercenaria pueda siquiera reaccionar, ya tenía la lengua de Roberta explorando su boca que, aunque ya la conozca, se vio en la urgente necesidad de volver a saborearla como si fuera la primera vez. Revy no goza el beso simplemente, lo convierte en un combate de poder, al mismo tiempo que su sangre arde y corre tumultuosamente por sus venas como si su corazón estuviera por estallar. ¿Furia o lujuria? ¿A quién le importa?

-Adoro cuando te enfureces- Dice Roberta rompiendo el contacto antes de que hubiera una conclusión –de otro modo no valdría la pena-

-No irás a dejarme así ¿verdad?- Pregunta "Two Hands"

-Debo irme a mi siguiente clase- Responde como si nada –A propósito, lindas marcas-

"Two Hands" quedó tan desconcertada que sólo pudo ver a Roberta desaparecer doblando el pasillo, pero lo peor fue saber que tenía la misma clase y se vería obligada a compartir con ella otro par de horas sin poderle poner las manos encima para hacerle todo lo que su mente pervertida puede alcanzar a imaginarse.

 _-¡Maldita sirvienta!-_ Dice para sí misma – _¡Un día de estos serás violada!-_

Mientras Revy comienza otro par de horas de tortura infernal, su compañera mercenaria Jo está por entrar al paraíso que se encuentra entre las piernas de Megumi Viola, quien tiene un deseo tan ardiente como el tono de su cabello.

Ciertamente Meg no se encuentra del todo segura de que el baño sea el mejor lugar para tener un encuentro íntimo, aunque sus dudas desaparecen al sentir los dedos de Jo en el interior de su sexo moviéndose. La pelirroja descubre que le excita mucho el riesgo de ser encontradas en un sitio público, así que se deja hacer y su boca se aferra todo lo que puede a la de su amante para que no se le escape ningún gemido que las delate.

Jo sabía que era un juego peligroso pero es algo a lo que no le dio importancia, puesto que en su trabajo su vida está constantemente en riesgo. La morena tenía su cintura envuelta con las piernas de Meg, mientras su cuello se hallaba rodeado por esos suaves y blancos brazos.

-Ahhhh… Jo… no vayas tan… rápido- Decía Meg en voz baja

-Shh… ¿prefieres ir a tomar una cerveza?- Pregunta Jo

-Si paras… no te dejo… repetir- Responde la pelirroja

De haber oído eso de otra mujer, no le habría importado, pero por alguna razón, sin necesidad de darle una definición de lo que había entre ellas, Jo no quería que terminara.

Natsuki ya se encuentra en su correspondiente salón, mortalmente aburrida y pensando que pudo haberse saltado esa clase porque de todas formas en esta no vería a la mayor de las hermanas Viola, además es casi irrelevante su asistencia a los cursos porque de todas maneras su única preocupación respecto a su estancia en Garderobe es Shizuru y nada más, sus compañeras ya se están ocupando de los otros objetivos y de la sirvienta sospechosa así que ¿por qué diablos tiene que tolerar esta parte de la misión? Ya es lo suficientemente difícil tener que acercarse de manera tan personal a la mujer que va a secuestrar… como si fuera tan sociable. Tendrá que ser tan buena actriz como su presunta madre. La aparición de todos estos pensamientos en la mente de Krueger es inevitable, le resultan sumamente chocantes los movimientos innecesarios y la idea de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

- _Jo es casi tan fría como yo_ \- Piensa Natsuki – _Me pregunto cómo diablos logró acercarse a Megumi Viola tan fácil aun antes de este maldito trabajo_ -

La última de llegar del equipo de mercenarias es Eda, por supuesto. La rubia llegó una hora antes de que iniciara su clase para hacer un pequeño recorrido por el campus, quería conocer algunos lugares aun cuando ya había memorizado el mapa de la universidad, igual que las demás.

La siguiente clase al fin llega, Natsuki siente que al fin estará en un aula haciendo algo útil y en favor de la misión, aunque tener que socializar obligatoriamente para ella es casi un martirio ¿y si Shizuru resulta ser una de esas personas ricas estiradas? ¿Qué tal si se trata de una idiota superficial que sólo piense en la posición social de la gente que la rodea? Con el humor de mil demonios que la caracteriza no sabe cómo reaccionará si la mayor de las Viola resulta con alguna estupidez de esas, tendrá que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol.

Natsuki ve llegar a su blanco, más hermosa que cuando la vio en "La Bohemia" y mucho más que en las fotos que le proporcionaron sus informantes. Pese a que Shizuru frecuentemente está rodeada de admiradores de ambos sexos, prefiere la compañía femenina, aunque puede contar con que no la sigan hasta sus clases, cosa que agradece. Viola ve a la chica nueva, le gusta de inmediato, así que le da una gran sonrisa y en respuesta esta voltea la mirada hacia otro lado completamente sonrojada. Krueger fue tomada por sorpresa con ese gesto, no esperaba algo así de parte de la castaña.

-Hola- Tomó la iniciativa Shizuru –Eres nueva ¿verdad?-

-A… así es- Logró articular Natsuki mientras extendía su tensionado brazo –K… K… Kuga, Natsuki Kuga-

-Viola, Shizuru- Responde la castaña tomándole la mano

-Lo sé- Afirma la mercenaria sin darse cuenta _–Mierda, la regué-_ Piensa

-Vaya, así no es divertido conocer a la gente- Dice la de ojos escarlata -¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Es que también soy japonesa- logró contestar Krueger -…Y posiblemente no haya nadie en todo Japón que no haya oído hablar de tu padre. Te vi con él en televisión hace algún tiempo-

La mercenaria se sorprende a sí misma al hablar tanto y haber podido elaborar una mentira tan rápido. Si bien era bastante buena en su trabajo de campo, el espionaje con infiltración no es lo suyo porque no acostumbra tener que mentir a menudo, así que tendría suerte de engañar a Shizuru, una persona que ha sido criada para dar sonrisas ensayadas a la mayor parte de la gente.

-Cielos, le he dicho a papá que no me gusta aparecer en cámara- Dice Shizuru –Veo que no me hizo caso-

La clase comenzó dando un abrupto fin a la conversación, para alivio de Natsuki quien ya comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por estar adoptando un comportamiento tan ajeno a su personalidad, algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes. Shizuru también tenía sus propios pensamientos al respecto de este primer encuentro: conocer tanto como le sea posible a Natsuki Kuga.

Eda estaba en el salón muriendo de aburrimiento y ve llegar a Jo, cuyo brazo está siendo abrazado por Meg quien no la deja sola ni un instante. La traficante de armas ve eso como algo que ella misma no podría soportar durante mucho tiempo, pero nota que a la peliplateada ese comportamiento no parece molestarle en absoluto, aunque realmente es como si nunca nada la alterara.

 _-Jo fue la persona más indicada para ocuparse de esa chica-_ Piensa Eda mientras las mira con discreción _–A Korra no le va esta carrera, Natsuki estaría a punto de explotar y Dos Manos es tan intolerante con este comportamiento que ya la habría mandado directo a la mierda-_

En cuanto el profesor deja el salón tras finalizar la clase, Natsuki da gracias al cielo de no tener que estudiar más durante ese día y decide acercarse a Shizuru para invitarla a alguna parte. Seguramente la idea de ir a tomar una cerveza no debe ser muy atractiva para la hija de un congresista y, aunque la idea de estar a solas con ella literalmente le aterraba, ese era el siguiente paso lógico a seguir.

-¿Te apetece… ir a tomar un café… conmigo?- Pregunta Natsuki todavía insegura

-No- Responde Shizuru –Pero estaría encantada de que me invitases a un té-

Natsuki por un momento se presintió un rechazo que echara por tierra su pequeño avance, pero por suerte Shizuru tenía en mente una simple preferencia de bebida. Aparte de los bares de mala muerte que visita y demás sitios de reunión donde el licor es lo principal.

-Conozco un sitio al que podemos ir- Dice Shizuru –No tengo más clases el día de hoy-

Es un gran alivio para Natsuki que Shizuru tuviera un sitio en mente, así que se va con ella sin decirle a nadie, como es lo habitual en su conducta.

Mientras tanto, en Bai Lan, Sei y Midori hablan sobre el avance de las mercenarias en su misión, aún si no son del todo subordinadas suyas, se aseguran de mantenerlas vigiladas siempre que las contactan para cualquier trabajo.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Sei?- Pregunta Midori al ver la expresión de su compañera

-Los corazones rotos- Responde –Eso no lo cubre el pago que convinimos-

 **Agradezco su espera y su lectura, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tardaré menos en actualizar la próxima vez**


End file.
